Terranigma Fanfic (Español) Libro 1 Arco de Krysta
by Kawander
Summary: FanFic Tipo Novela en Español de uno de mis juegos favoritos de la SNES. Mi idea es narrar los 4 capitulos del juego en 4 libros con sus respectivos arcos argumentales.
1. Prologo

Tenchi Souzou / Terranigma novel

Historia - Wander (Kawander)

Libro 1 El Punto de Partida.

Prólogo:

Una fuerte brisa envolvía a Krista lo cual movía de un lado a otro el azul cristal creando pequeñas mezclas de colores las cuales simulaban un arco iris, el efecto de las luces provoco que un joven que yacía ahí se despertara, el joven movió de un lado a otro sus brazos desvaneciendo el efecto de luces, luego de un golpe trato de incorporarse pero el mal balance hizo que cayera otra vez, riendo se tendió una vez más en el suelo y se quedo un rato contemplando el azul cristal que se movía de forma más calmada, el joven miraba las luminosas esferas mientras que con su diestra empuñaba a una de las luces, justo en ese momento la silueta de otra persona apareció.

- ¿qué estás haciendo aquí Ark? Pregunto.

- ah eres tu Noah, ¿qué haces tú aquí?- interrogo también,

- oye yo pregunte primero, Ark lo observo unos segundos y luego volvió a mirar hacia el bosque.

– Pues aquí estoy tratando de olvidarme del aburrimiento- decía algo resignado

– Sabes que Krista es un pueblo demasiado pacifico, decía Noah.

– Eso es lo que más me molesta sabes, se que puede haber algo que solo yo pueda hacer, no me gusta esta monotonía ¡tengo sed de aventuras! Decía Ark con entusiasmó – Es verdad, en parte te entiendo pero no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto, además, continuo, no me gustaría que ocurriera algo como lo que paso hace dos años. Es por eso que el Sabio tuvo que sellar Krista. Decía Noah con un tono de tristeza.

– lo siento Noah, no fue mi intención… decía Ark.

–no te preocupes, eso ya paso. Luego de un silencio Noah le comento; - no deberías quejarte, al menos tienes a Naomi- ¡es verdad! decía sonriente.

–¿Pero no sientes curiosidad Noah? Tu y yo fuimos recogidos por el viejo fuera de Krista, pero no logro recordar nada del exterior.

El Silencio invadió nuevamente, luego Noah lo rompió

– Al parecer ese será por siempre un misterio.

– No para mí!- pensaba Ark con una confianza irrompible.

Ark y Noah volvían a sus respectivos hogares cuando el camino se dividía Ark diviso cerca de la casa de la tejedora, lugar donde Naomi vivía de pronto se encontró con Sam y Elis que estaban jugando y saltando en el gallinero lugar que encontraba cerca de la casa de la tejedora.

– ¿Vas al molino Noah? -Preguntaba.

– Sí, mi padre necesita unos brazos extras para hacer pan.

– Ya veo, dijo.

Cuando el camino finalmente se dividía Ark y Noah se despidieron quedando para cenar mas tarde. Corriendo con gran entusiasmo Ark se dirigía donde estaban los niños, de sorpresa tomo a Elis de los brazos y empezó a dar varias vueltas.

– Ya está bien Ark, me estoy mareando- decía la niña aun riendo - creo que yo ya estoy mareado- decía Ark perdiendo la fuerza en sus giros, al final ambos cayeron

– eso duele! - decían ambos, luego de eso se levantaron y empezaron a jugar con las gallinas Ark consiguió atrapar a una pero en ese momento la otra gallina salto hacia la cabeza de Ark, Sam y Elis trataron de ayudar pero era tarde Ark comenzó a perder el equilibrio cayendo inevitablemente y a su vez dejando caer la gallina de sus brazos, la gallina pego un gran salto dando de lleno a la casa de la tejedora así mismo la otra entro a buscar a su compañera, Ark se incorporo pero ya era tarde los animales entraron y revolvieron todo el lugar. Un enorme estruendo se escucho del interior de la casa, era Nao, madre de Naomi

– !Ark! ¡Otra vez tu…! espera y veras cuando te atrape. Ark emprendió su huida en un instante, Nao luego saco a las gallinas de la casa. Mientras se encontraba en la entrada de su casa no paraba de decir:

– ¿que habrá visto Naomi en este chico?, simplemente no lo entiendo- decía la molesta madre mientras veía a Ark correr junto a Sam y Elis.

Llegando a la casa del sabio Ark se despidió de los dos pequeños y se dirigió a la puerta.

Conforme iba avanzando Ark se acercaba poco a poco al comedor donde se encontraba con sus amigos que también fueron acogidos por el Sabio – ¡Ark! Nana hizo un increíble estofado!- decían – Ark , no hizo muchos comentarios al respecto cosa que no era muy normal en el, luego de eso le preguntaron si le ocurría algo, pero luego de eso Ark cambio ágilmente el tema – ¿dónde está el Sabio? - pregunto intrigado.

– Se encuentra en su estudio- respondió Nana mientras le servía a Ark su cena. La cena duro unas dos horas tiempo que paso mientras conversaban luego de eso Ark y Noah nuevamente se encontraron en las afueras de la casa. Decidieron subir al techo a mirar el matiz que genera el azul cristal cuando la luz en Krista se acaba el cual adquiere un color rojizo violeta. – Ark, supe lo que hiciste en el telar… ¿qué paso? – Pregunto Noah seriamente.

– se me fue el juego de las manos, la culpa la tuvo esa maldita gallina y su entupida novia.

– Naomi te va a matar- decía Noah riéndose un poco.

– No te preocupes, ella no se ha enterado, fue a visitar a Nora y su hija Nina, Naomi me dijo que Nina se encuentra enferma o algo así.

– Ya veo… bueno de todas formas se van a enterar así que mejor será que te disculpes. –– No veo porque pero creo que tienes razón… aunque fue divertido. Ambos comenzaron a reír luego de un rato se calmaron y comenzaron a observar el azul cristal bajo el manto obscuro de Krista

– Sabes, me han contado que si te quedas mirando por mucho tiempo el azul cristal te vuelves ciego, ¿Será verdad? Se preguntaba Noah mientras Ark por un segundo se perdió bajo la ilusión del cristal, fue entonces que de un brusco movimiento de parte de Noah lo volvió en sí

– ¿Te ocurre algo? parecía que estuvieses en otro mundo.

– Lo siento… no se qué paso. Decía Ark aun algo confuso.

– Bueno olvídalo, recuerda que mañana tenemos entrenamiento no vayas a faltar- decía estrictamente Noah

– Estás loco! El entrenamiento es mi única vía de escape a que no me vuelva loco de aburrimiento.

– Así se habla Ark, nos vemos mañana. Cuando bajaron del tejado Noah se despedía de Ark mientras el entraba a la casa cruzando la sala iba en camino a su habitación cuando de pronto vio una vez más la "puerta azul", la puerta prohibida. Hace tiempo que el Sabio tiene estrictamente prohibido entrar, obviamente para Ark siempre era un reto, el jamás ha entrado pero siempre ha querido pero como todas las veces sea a esta hora de la madrugada o en la tarde el Sabio siempre lo sorprendía y lo neutralizaba, y por el incidente de la mañana no quería agravar su sentencia más de lo que estaba por lo que desistió de abrirla, aunque en vez de eso algo mas ocurrió.

–"A..Ayuda…me… por favor…"- una extraña voz que se origino desde la puerta lo cual hizo que Ark se quedara inmóvil unos segundos poco después haciéndose el desentendido simplemente siguió su camino hasta su habitación.

Proximo Capitulo "Sueño"


	2. Capitulo 1 Sueño

Arco de Krysta

Capitulo 1

Sueño

Con el cuerpo lleno de heridas el joven siguió corriendo tratando de olvidar su última batalla, un poco más allá se encontraba ella y lo último que se alcanzo a oír fue un fuerte grito. Al oírlo simplemente cayó de rodillas llorando y odiándose al no poder hacer nada al respecto para poder salvarla, entre eso la diestra de otra persona toco el hombro de este.

– Vamos, aun nos queda camino - era una voz fuerte pero amable lo cual hizo que las lagrimas se detuvieran pero mas fue las palabras que ella pronuncio que lo hicieron incorporarse por completo.

Al avanzar por ese interminable pasillo recordaba a sus amigos caídos hasta que finalmente llegaron hasta el final del pasillo y ahí estaba...

– Es nuestro turno querida - decía uno de ellos

– Es Verdad...

La resignación en sus palabras era obvia, ambos estaban cansados y heridos.

– Tú debes continuar, todas nuestras esperanzas están puestas en ti - estirando su puño contra el pecho del joven que le dio ánimos para seguir adelante. El joven se quedo mirándolos y luego miro hacia el final del largo pasillo donde estaban. Volvió a mirarlos y con un rostro de seguridad asintió con la cabeza.

– Nos veremos luego, dijo.

El joven seguía corriendo, cuando de pronto una explosión lo hizo caer. Luego de eso el joven estaba de rodillas y trato de incorporarse. Cuando levanto la vista, lo primero que vio era una silueta envuelta en obscuridad el joven trato de divisar mejor, cuando lo hizo, justo en el centro de esa silueta comenzó a surgir una luz, esta luz crecía y crecía hasta que se convirtió en una voz.

– ¡Ark! ¡Ark! Despierta.

– ¿Naomi? Decía aun dormitando.

– ¿Que te ocurre? parecía que tenias una pesadilla, decía Naomi mientras tomo sus manos, el por su parte apretó sus manos con un fuerte afecto.

– he tenido el mismo sueño una y otra vez, estaba en un pasillo corriendo… dos personas estaban conmigo pero no se quienes eran… la voz de Ark era profunda, como distante. Preocupada, Naomi toco la frente de Ark y con una sonrisa dijo;

– deberías salir y ver el azul cristal, hoy resplandece como nunca - Ark se dio cuenta de la preocupación de Naomi y no quiso seguir inquietándola

– tienes razón con eso me olvidare de estos tontos sueños, luego de eso Naomi se levanto de la silla que estaba ubicada al costado de la cama de Ark y su cara se acercaba a la frente del joven, este cerró los ojos pensando que le daría un beso, pero solo le dio un beso en la frente.

– Bueno me voy a casa, ayer no dormí mucho - Decía Naomi mientras daba un pequeño bostezo.

– Es verdad y ¿cómo se encuentra Nina? Pregunto - Ella no está enferma pero por alguna razón no puede dormir - decía preocupada.

– Así que voy a casa a buscar alguna medicina para que le ayude a conciliar el sueño, luego Ark se incorporo de la cama y Naomi se dirigía a la puerta.

– Bueno tal vez vaya también a la casa de Nina a saludarla, nos vemos ahí, ¿te parece? Asintiendo la cabeza Naomi estuvo de acuerdo en la improvisada cita que tendrían más tarde.

Al salir de la habitación Ark mostraba una inevitable sonrisa algo que notaron de inmediato sus compañeros de habitación y de un golpe saltaron hacia él.

– Ark! Maldición tienes tanta suerte de que una chica como Naomi vaya a tu habitación- Ark se reía con sus amigos mientras trataba de escapar de ellos, luego se dirigía a la cocina donde estaba Nana preparando el desayuno.

– ¡buenos días Nana! - de un salto lanzo lejos la canasta con frutas que sostenía, justo en ese momento Ark logro atraparlas haciendo una pirueta.

– Ark! Me quieres matar de un susto, como castigo te quedas sin desayuno- dijo,

– Vamos Nana no es para tanto…

– ¡No hay pero que valga! Y agradece que no se lo diga al Sabio. – resignado Ark se alejo de la cocina, no sin antes tomar una fruta y salir rápidamente de ahí. Mientras se dirigía a la puerta, Fred unos de sus compañeros de habitación lo llamo.

– Ark, el sabio me ha dicho que quiere hablarte - era obvio lo que el sabio quería, lo cual era llamarle la atención a Ark con respecto al incidente con las gallinas. Con resignación Ark se dirigía hacia la habitación del sabio pasando inevitablemente por la puerta azul y una vez más, esta vez con más claridad escucho un grito de ayuda que provenía desde el interior - ¿Qué haces Ark? - pregunto

– nada, solo que pensé haber escuchado algo - le comentaba, el otro joven asintió con la cabeza.

– hace tiempo también escuche algo sospechoso pero el sabio siempre me reprende cuando me acerco a esa puerta, mejor será que hagas lo mismo - le sugería preocupado

– tienes razón, bueno, nos vemos luego el sabio quería verme. Ark se despidió del joven que se quedo como hipnotizado viendo la puerta.

La habitación del sabio se encontraba al final del pasillo cuando Ark abrió la puerta observo al sabio que yacía sentado sombre un gran cojín en el cual se encontraba en posición de meditación, poco a poco Ark se iba acercando mientras observaba los decorados que había en la habitación, unas viejas armas, una destrozada armadura junto con unos cofres el cual les cubría el polvo, cuando finalmente se acerco el sabio dijo;

– Ark, lo has hecho otra vez, has dejado el desastre en casa de Nao, has destruido todos los tejidos del telar, ¿es que nunca te cansas de meterte en problemas? - mientras decía eso Ark empezó a inventar excusas

– ¡No fue mi culpa!, fueron las gallinas ellas entraron al telar y destrozaron el telar... Bueno igual yo las espante pero... – basta de excusas!- lo interrumpió el sabio - ahora ve donde Nao y pide disculpas - la imponente voz del sabio se hizo presente. Ark sin dar más explicaciones rasco su cabeza luego puso sus manos en los bolsillos. – De acuerdo, dijo aceptando la culpa. Al Salir de la habitación vio que Rick uno de sus compañeros con quien vive tenia puesta su cabeza con su oreja apegada a la puerta azul, Rick al notar a Ark salir de la habitación del Sabio se alejo rápidamente haciéndose el desentendido. Ark noto algo pero no le dio mayor importancia ya que el castigo del Sabio era pedirle disculpas a Nao y Ark sabe muy bien la poca estima que le tiene ya que no le agrada que Naomi se lleve tan bien con él.

Ark salió de la casa, Rick comenzó a dar unas vueltas alrededor de la sala cuando de pronto apareció el Sabio ante él.

– Rick, voy a Salir, volveré pronto. Luego el Sabio tomo curso a la salida, Rick atónito al principio dado a que ninguno de los habitantes de Krysta podría llevarle la contra en lo que fuera. Luego que vio al Sabio partir inmediatamente desvió su vista a la puerta azul y una pequeña mueca se vio en su rostro.

Próximo Capitulo La Puerta Prohibida.


	3. Capitulo 2 La Puerta Prohibida

Capitulo 2

La Puerta Prohibida.

Ark se dirigía a la casa de Nao, madre de Naomi para disculparse por lo que hizo con el telar, mientras pateaba un par de rocas se encontró con el viejo Vincent el cual no paraba de observar el lago, mientras caminaba Ark sitio curiosidad y tomo dirección hacia donde se encontraba Vincent.

– ¿Qué tanto miras Vincent?, pregunto curioso, Vincent dio media vuelta para ver quien le hablaba.

– ¡Ah! Joven Ark, pues… Es solo que en el lago... Hay ocasiones en el que puedo ver otras personas... Personas que nunca había visto. - las palabras del viejo Vincent llamaron la atención Ark, el sabia que Vincent era algo exagerado cuando cuenta sus historias aun así noto la seriedad de su mirada, de pronto Ark también recordó el reciente sueño que tuvo, en él también se encontraba con otras personas que nunca había visto, por lo que se convenció a mirar el lago.

Mientras lo hacia el lago el agua no mostraba nada fuera de lo común, simplemente se apreciaban las delicadas ondas que generaba el lago producto de que cuando una esfera del Azul Crista se posaba sobre el agua. Ark empezaba a perder interés y justo en el momento que Ark iba a apartar su mirada diviso algo, era la silueta silueta de una persona la cual se encontraba sola en una vieja habitación esta silueta sostenía algo en sus brazos que Ark no alcanzo a divisar, perdido por las imágenes Ark comenzó a pierden el balance e iba de lleno a caer en el lago cuando de los hombros lo sujetaron.

– ¿Que estás haciendo? - la voz era de Noah e hizo que el trance en el que se que encontraba desapareciera.

– ¿Que has visto? Pregunto Vincent.

– No estoy seguro pero era algo bastante extraño, respondió Ark.

Luego de un silencio el joven se despidió de Vincent y continuo su camino hacia la casa de la tejedora, Noah lo acompañaba, mientras caminaban Noah le preguntaba sobre el entrenamiento de mas tarde, seguían conversando cuando llego a la entrada de la casa de la tejedora.

– Bueno, te dejo he de volver al molino, ¡nos vemos después Ark! - mientras se despedían, Ark llego a la puerta y golpeo, cuando la puerta se abrió Naomi apareció ante él, Ark asumiendo que ella sabía lo del incidente, algo avergonzado le pregunto por su madre.

– Si se encuentra, así que será mejor que te disculpes cuanto antes - decía con un tono que denotaba su enfado por lo que Ark se apresuro a pedir disculpas.

Ark se dirigía donde se encontraba Nao y le pidió disculpas por lo que había hecho, Nao sorprendida reflexiono un poco y finalmente lo perdono, pero le dijo que tenía que limpiar el desastre que había hecho, aunque a Ark no le importo mucho hacer orden ya que perdonado, no tendría al Sabio sobre él y podría hacer lo que quisiera nuevamente, luego de volver a disculparse con Nao y limpiar como se le pidió, Ark se dirigía a la puerta de la casa cuando también se encontró con Naomi.

–Ark, siempre haciendo de las tuyas, ¡estoy muy molesta esta vez!, decía Naomi con los brazos cruzados y su mirada apuntando hacia otro lugar. Ark se quedo observándola por un rato, Naomi quien tenía los ojos cerrados por el enfado de repente los abrió y vio como Ark la miraba fijamente.

– No… no te quedes mirándome de esa forma! - Decía Naomi algo nerviosa.

– Lo siento es que te vez muy linda, decía Ark.

Naomi se sonrojo en seguida ya que los ojos de Ark tenían cierto encanto que atrapaba siempre a la joven. El color Ámbar de los ojos del Novio de Naomi eran poco común en Krysta, la mayoría de los habitantes poseen ojos Azules o Grises, el Sabio decía que podría ser producto del Azul Cristal que siempre está presente en el pueblo, aunque Naomi lo atribuía a algo más. Los ojos de Naomi eran verdes, color que contrastaba con su cabello que era de un violeta oscuro. Los únicos en Krysta que tenían ojos distintos a azules o grises eran Ark, Noah, la misma Naomi y el Sabio, quien tenía unos ojos profundamente negros.

Ark se acerco a ella ofreciéndole disculpas.

– Solo quieres que me olvide que estoy molesta contigo ¿verdad? Decía Naomi riéndose. Ark no pudo evitar replicar con una amplia sonrisa.

Luego de eso Naomi le pregunto finalmente si iban a casa de la pequeña Nina, la cual se encontraba enferma. Ark asintió con la cabeza y comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa de Nina.

Una vez ahí nos atendió su madre Lynn. Dentro de la casa Naomi comenzó a ayudarla preparando un té mientras que Ark se dirigía hacia la habitación de Nina

– ¿Cómo te encuentras pequeña Nina? - preguntaba Ark mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la niña.

– No muy bien Ark, mi cuerpo está muy débil y no he parado de tener extraños sueños.

– ¿Sueños? Qué tipo de sueños - el comentario de Nina llamo la atención de Ark, ¿podría ser posible que Nina tuviera el mismo sueño que yo? Eran los pensamientos que estaban en la mente del joven.

– Eran un sueño muy extraño, decía, solo sé que me encuentro mirando por la ventana y por alguna razón no puedo moverme, por más que quiero me es imposible y pareciera que todo está quieto, todo… menos el Azul Cristal. - Ark se encontraba más tranquilo al saber que el sueño que le describía Nina no era igual al que el tenia ya que al recordar su sueño solo podía ver a dos personas heridas y cuando miraba sus propias manos las tenia ensangrentadas y eso era algo que no le hubiese gustado que pasara a la pequeña Nina. No obstante era un peculiar y preocupante sueño, la pequeña Nina era muy débil, muy pocas veces salía a jugar con los otros niños del pueblo.

Ark tranquilizo a la pequeña diciéndole que el mal sueño había acabado y que no es necesario que se preocupara.

– Ahora tienes que descansar Nina, tienes que recuperar tus fuerzas para que puedas salir a jugar nuevamente. Con una sonrisa Nina se puso a descansar, en ese momento Naomi llego con una infusión de varias hierbas que se encontraban en los alrededores del bosque de Krysta. La pequeña niña bebió el contenido y exclamo que estaba amargo, sin embargo Naomi le pido que se tomara todo el contenido. Al terminarlo pasaron unos minutos y Nina comenzó a sentir los efectos provocándole mucho sueño, quedando finalmente dormida. Ark y Naomi se retiraron de la habitación de Nina con lentos pasos para evitar hacer ruido. Llegando al comedor Lynn les sirvió una taza de té a ambos mientras Naomi y ella comenzaron a charlar, Ark asentía de vez en cuando a los comentarios de ambas pero en su cara se notaba que la conversación era aburrida. Luego de eso Ark y Naomi salían de la casa, Lynn agradeció a Ark la atención hacia Nina.

– No se preocupe, solo dígale que descanse - decía preocupado

– Así lo hare respondió a su vez Lynn.

De la mano iban Ark y Naomi aunque siempre atentos a que no hubiese nadie, puesto que no le habían dicho a nadie acerca de su romance.

– Ark, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? decía Naomi mientras se apegaba al brazo de Ark. El joven sorrajado simplemente asintió.

– ¿Porque siempre estas causando problemas?, hasta ahora no ha sido nada grave, pero ¿que pasara si algo malo llegase a ocurrir? Ark aparto la mirada mientras rascaba su mejilla con el índice.

– Naomi, ya hemos tenido esta conversación, no es que lo quiera hacer a propósito, pero no me gusta esta monotonía, replico.

– Sé muy bien que no te gusta, dijo ella, pero no quiero que pase algo como la última vez. - Al decir esas palabras, Ark recordó muy claramente esa "ultima vez" que Naomi mencionaba. Fue hace aproximadamente un mes cuando Ark se aventuro a cruzar el espeso bosque que rodea a Krysta, en el viaje, Ark se encontró con innumerables obstáculos, sin embargo eso no lo detuvo, luego de varias horas logro llegar a su destino, el final del bosque una espesa niebla se apodero de él, era veneno, la última barrera del bosque y lo que hace imposible salir del pueblo, el poderoso veneno emanaba de la ultima hilera de arboles y hierbas que se encontraban ahí. Esa poderosa esencia dejo inconsciente a Ark casi al instante. Esa vez de no haber sido por Noah, no habría sobrevivido. La mirada de Ark seguía pensativa, cuando Naomi la interrumpió dándole un beso en la mejilla.

– Prométeme Ark, que no volverás a meterte en problemas. El joven solo se limito a observarla y asintió. Cuando el camino se divida indicando la casa de Ark y la de Naomi soltaron sus mano y se despidieron

– Muchas gracias por acompañarme Ark - decía Naomi con una sonrisa, Ark sonrojado decía que no era ningún problema.

– ¡Lo que tú me pidas! Luego de eso agrego, – ¿Nos veremos hoy en la noche? - preguntaba Ark.

– Si, te parece ¿después de la cena? - decía Naomi

– Me parece muy bien.

Luego de eso cada uno se dirigía a sus respectivos hogares.

Al llegar a casa noto que en la cocina no había nadie ni tampoco en la sala, de pronto empezó a escuchar unos susurros en el comedor. Ark llego al comedor y se encontró con Rick y sus otros compañeros de habitación.

– ¿Que hacen tan silenciosamente muchachos?! - dijo Ark apareciendo detrás de ellos

– ¡woah!, gritaron.

– ¡No nos asustes así Ark! - todos comenzaron a reír.

– ¿Que están haciendo? - Pregunto curioso

– ¡Es cierto! ¡Ark! Eres el hombre que buscábamos, decía Rick, – El Sabio ha salido y nosotros queríamos saber que hay detrás de esta extraña puerta y porque razón no podemos entrar en ella

– La puerta azul… murmuraba Ark.

– Que dices Ark, ¿nos ayudaras?

– Mmm, no lo sé, si el viejo se entera nos condenamos (aunque la verdad siempre he tenido curiosidad de saber que hay detrás de esa puerta, también le prometí a Naomi que no me metería en más problemas).

– No lo siento paso por esta vez, respondió finalmente. Un tenue abucheo se escuchaba por parte de sus amigos. Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, Ark cerró la puerta, pero inevitablemente se quedo aquí escuchando detrás de ella. Sentía los murmullos de sus amigos, ellos comenzaron a discutir como lo harían, mientras que Duran, unos de los compañeros de habitación de Ark, trataba de convencerlos que no lo hicieran. Ignorando la advertencia de Duran, el grupo decidió simplemente romper la puerta por la fuerza. Ark quien estaba al otro lado de la habitación, sentía una presión en el pecho, quería participar también en el secreto de la puerta, pero la promesa de Naomi se lo impedía, de pronto siento la voz de sus amigos.

– uno, dos, ¡tres! - Al término del conteo, Ark sintió el golpe que le dieron a la puerta, luego un silencio invadió y de pronto una voz muy fuerte se escucho.

–Ayúdenme por favor…

La voz que escucho fue como si le hablaran directamente al oído, Ark abrió la puerta y sorprendido noto que no estaba ninguno de sus amigos, solamente Duran estaba ahí con una cara atónita.

– ¡Duran! ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Pregunto Ark apoyando sus brazos en sus hombros.

– Una luz… una luz muy potente… no pude ver nada tuve que cerrar mi ojos… cuando los abrí ya no había nadie… decía entre pausas.

Ark inspecciono la puerta y no tenia rastros de que hubiese sido forzada a pesar de que escucho en el otro cuarto que la habían golpeado. Luego se fijo en el centro.

– Hay una grieta aquí, decía, tal vez si le lanzo algo puede que se rompa. Ark miro a su alrededor y de pronto vio esos enormes jarrones que el Sabio tenía de adorno en toda la casa, uno de los pasatiempos del Sabio era crear figuras con piedra, le gustaba y siempre decía que era una ventaja, siendo de piedra solida jamás se romperán.

– Vamos a averiguarlo, decía Ark mientras tomaba el enorme jarrón.

Lanzo el jarrón y derrumbo la puerta y con ello se escucho un estruendo de gran poder Ark se encontraba en frente de la puerta ya abierta y sintió una poderosa ráfaga de viento en la cual pego de lleno en la cara de Ark bloqueando su visión, una vez paso eso Duran asustado pregunto:

– ¿Vas a entrar Ark? Pregunto asustado. El joven asintió.

– Entrare y encontrare a los demás, no te preocupes todo saldrá bien, ve en busca de el Sabio aunque cuando se entere el dará más miedo que entrar a esta habitación. Con una sonrisa fingida el joven fue corriendo en busca del sabio. Entre tanto Ark empezó a entrar a la extraña habitación y con una sonrisa en el rostro de pronto a Ark se le vino a la mente todos los sueños que ha tenido y que la gran ansiedad por la aventura se haría realidad una vez que entrara a esa habitación.


	4. Capitulo 3 Yomi

Capitulo 3

Yomi

Tragando un poco de saliva, Ark comenzó a ver unas escaleras que conducían a un subterráneo y a medida que iba avanzando el aire se ponía cada vez más húmedo, los pasillos empezaban a adquirir un color azul brillante. Aun sin rastros de sus amigos Ark decidió seguir bajando a otro nivel del subterráneo los pasillos empezaban a ganar un tono rojizo y cambiaba a un azul, Ark se quedo contemplando la belleza que rodeaba la habitación y de pronto empezó escuchar susurros de el fondo de la habitación y unos ruidos electrificantes, preocupado por sus amigos que tal vez pudrían estar en algún peligro, sintiéndose también indefenso Ark busco por los alrededores algún objeto que pudiese utilizarse como arma, cuando de pronto diviso una oxidada lanza, Ark ya con su arma improvisada se coloco en posición de alerta. Poco a poco fue acercándose al origen de los susurros de pronto, Ark escucho fuertemente una voz.

– ¡Alguien Ayúdeme! - sorprendido Ark empezó a acercarse cada vez con más cuidado. Al final del camino encontró una suerte de bodega bastante amplia pero muy obscura con solo una luz iluminando el centro de ella, con ello, avanzando con cuidado se acerco a la luz, esta tenía una forma cúbica, dorada por un lado y violeta por el otro hipnotizado por el brillo y forma del objeto Ark extendió su mano con la intención de tomarlo, pero justo en ese momento escucho la voz como si estuviera al lado de él.

– ¿Quien está ahí? Por favor sácame de aquí abre esta caja, decía en el interior.

– Espera, ¿quién eres? Pregunto ¿Cómo es posible que puedas estar dentro de esta caja? El silencio invadió en la habitación. Sin más alternativa Ark decidió tratar de abrir la caja. Acerco la mano a ella cuando de pronto un fuerte golpe de corriente entumeció e hizo que se le cayera la improvisada lanza que tenía.

– ¡Ah! ¿Que fue eso? - se preguntaba Ark bastante molesto, la misteriosa voz en seguida le respondió.

– ¡No!, no es bueno precipitarse respira hondo despeja tu mente, solo con calma podrás abrir esta caja, luego de decir eso Ark se calmo, cerro sus ojos, luego, nuevamente acerco su diestra a la caja. Al tocarla no sintió dolor, aun calmado Ark rompió el sello.

El sello se había roto, inmediatamente una luz se expandió de forma potente en toda la habitación y mientras la explosión luminosa continuaba Ark de a poco comenzó a abrir sus ojos, con esto diviso tres siluetas que se encontraban detrás de la Misteriosa caja. Cuando el destello acabo la obscuridad nuevamente se apodero del lugar, en ese momento una silueta color rosa apareció ante los ojos de Ark.

– ¡Soy libre! Exclamaba

– ¡Al fin libre! - Ark inmediatamente se puso en posición de alerta, dio unos pasos hacia atrás y recogió la oxidada lanza.

– ¿Que... Eres tú? Preguntaba Ark intrigado-

– No soy ningún "esto" tengo un nombre ¿sabes? Soy Yomi, mucho gusto.

– !Ah! ¡La cosa habla! Decía Ark con asombro.

– ¿Acaso no tengo derecho a hablar? Además no soy ningún "Esto" me llamo Yomi.

– ¿Yomi? que nombre más raro, decía Ark mientras que trataba de convencerse de que estaba hablando con una extraña criatura – ¿Y como fue que te encerraron aquí Yomi?. –… ¡Espera!, interrumpió Yomi, ¿quién eres tú?

– Mi nombre es Ark, respondió.

– Entonces eres la persona que me escuchaba por lo que veo, Decía Yomi.

– Así es, pero ¿porque yo solamente te escuchaba? Preguntaba Ark

– Seguramente debe ser por tus habilidades, por lo que se ve eres bastante fuerte, ¿tuviste alguna clase de entrenamiento?

– El anciano líder de este pueblo me adopto y me entreno, aunque solo soy hábil con la lanza.

– Ya veo decía Yomi, bueno... Fuera de eso te agradezco que me liberaras.

– Entonces…, interrogo ¿tú y esa caja era la causa por la cual el Sabio nos prohibía entrar aquí?

– _Lo siento, pero no es así, decía la criatura. – el viejo temía de el poder que posee esta caja, me imagino que no quería que la gente hiciera uso de ella por eso me encerró. _Esta caja... prosiguió, se llama La Caja de Pandora, es un objeto único en su clase, sin mencionar que pertenece al mundo exterior. Ese último comentario de Yomi llamo la atención de Ark.

– El mundo exterior… ¿entonces de verdad existió? Murmuraba el joven.

Luego miro a su alrededor y noto que la caja había desaparecido.

– ¡Vaya...! Es una pena que se haya desvanecido, decía. - Yomi lo observo extrañado.

– ¿Desvanecido? ¿De qué hablas?, la caja está ahora en tu poder, – Aquel que logre liberar el sello puede quedarse con ella. Efectivamente el artefacto estaba en el cinturón de Ark unido por una cadena dorada.

– ¿Qué significa? Es muy raro cuando la vi por primera vez era más grande.

– En efecto, decía Yomi mientras volaba de un lugar a otro – Esa es una de las cualidades es este artefacto el cual se comprime cuando no la utilizas.

– ¿Y que otra bondades tiene esta caja? preguntaba Ark con una curiosidad obvia.

– Porque no entras y lo averiguas.

– ¿Entrar? Y ¿cómo hago eso?

– ¡Fácil!, respondió Yomi, de la misma forma en la cual me liberaste. Esa vez dejaste tu mente en blanco. Para este caso el proceso es similar. Una vez Yomi dijo eso Ark inmediatamente acerco su diestra el objeto cúbico. Al momento que Ark toco la caja esta adquirió su forma original y de un momento a otro esta empezó a absorber el cuerpo de Ark.

Próximo Capitulo Krista Bajo Cero.


	5. Capitulo 4 Krista Bajo Cero

Capitulo 4

Krista Bajo Cero

Un manto oscuro se apodero de la visión de Ark, luego de eso comenzó a sentir una extraña sensación de desplazamiento. De pronto comenzó a sentir que estaba cayendo, desesperado por la situación gritando pedía ayuda a Yomi.

– ¡Ark! Tranquilo esto es solo temporal la caja se está amoldando a tu personalidad! Decía Yomi, después de unos momentos la molestia sensación de vértigo y el desplazamiento que sintió al principio llego a su fin.

Con los ojos aun cerrados corroboro primero si se encontraba en terreno solido palpando el terreno con sus manos, una vez verifico comenzó a abrirlos, lo primero en apreciar fue un amplio escritorio que a su costado había una gran planta que adornaba el lugar. Camino en dirección al escritorio, mientras avanzaba observo también que la habitación tenía dos libreros y espejo que al ubicarse en frente del podía reflejarse en cuerpo completo. Llegando al escritorio, Ark se acerco a la plata que estaba ubicada e inmediatamente recordó un evento de su niñez, la planta de cerca no pudo evitar sonreír. Cuando niño Ark y sus amigos a menudo salían a jugar a las escondidas, Ark nunca tuvo mucha suerte en el juego de piedra, papel y tijeras por lo que siempre le tocaba buscar a sus amigos, durante esa búsqueda sin querer se encontró con unos lirios que estaban ocultos detrás del primer manto de arboles que rodea a Krista, cuando vio las flores, por los colores que tenían pensó primero que era algún hongo comestible por lo que trato de comerlos, evidentemente no tenían buen sabor por lo que descarto que eran comestibles. En ese momento pensaba en irse de aquel lugar y continuar con el juego pero al ver los colores que tenía esas plantas decidió cortar algunas y regalárselas a Naomi, encantada con el regalo decidió también plantar más, por lo que acondicionó un jardín en el segundo piso de su casa.

Combinando el verde de las hojas y una enredadera que abarcaba una esquina del escritorio de madera, entre las hojas se encontraba los lirios dando un bonito contraste de verde con violeta blanco y rojo.

– ¿Que es este lugar Yomi? ¿de verdad estamos dentro de la caja? Pregunto.

– Asi es, decía la criatura alada, – La caja acondiciono el lugar reflejando tu alma.

– ¿Mi alma es un estudio? Preguntaba riendo. – no precisamente, en realidad la caja recopilo tus recuerdos internos y momentos significativos de tu vida, el resultado es esto que vez, explicaba.

– Te noto entusiasmado Yomi, pero has entrado en la caja otra vez ¿no?

– No te preocupes, decía, tú ya me liberaste por lo que sin el sello puedo entrar y salir a mi gusto.

– Ya veo.

Yomi empezó a explicar que era la caja de Pandora. – Básicamente la caja es una herramienta la cual sirve como un baúl o bolso, esas tres puertas que vez son donde guardaras tus armas armaduras y objetos.

– ¡Wow! es increíble es muy útil esta caja. Decia Ark muy entusiasmado.

– Deberías echar un vistazo a la puerta de las armas decía Yomi, en ella se encuentra otra alma que quedo encerrada como yo y necesita de ti para que sea liberada.

Al oír esto Ark se acerco poco a poco con una obvia sonrisa, al abrir la puerta entraron a otra habitación esta lucia diferente a la principal era un pasillo angosto en el cual habían varios soportes para armas, algunos con extraños símbolos.

– Mira, decía Yomi, en este estante está encerrada un alma que necesita de ti para que se libere.

– ¿Y quien es? ¿Una criatura alada como tú? Preguntaba intrigado. Yomi movió la cabeza en señal de negación.

– Eso tendrás que verlo por ti mismo, Decía. Al decir eso invadió un silencio en la habitación, de pronto, Ark se acerco a la destellante luz que iluminaba a su alrededor, extendió su mano y toco la brillante figura, luego una pirotecnia de luces empezaron a envolver el brazo derecho de Ark, haciendo que este sintiera un fuerte hormigueo, luego empezó a escuchar susurros dentro de su cabeza lo que finalmente se convirtieron en palabras que Ark podría entender.

– Gracias... Estaba esperando a alguien que pudiese liberarme.

– ¿Quién eres? Pregunto Ark.

– Yo soy un alma que quedo atrapada en esta caja.

– ¿Por qué quedaste atrapado en esta caja?

– No tengo muchos recuerdos de mi pasado, no recuerdo a mi creador y tampoco a mi último dueño, solo sé que estaba esperando que viniera alguien a usar mis poderes.

– ¿Crees que sea el indicado? Pregunto Ark.

– No lo sé, decía el espíritu, pero en ti puedo sentir algo familiar… nostálgico… siento que puedo confiar en ti. Ark sintió las sinceras palabras que el espíritu emitía e inevitablemente soltó una sonrisa.

– Si puedo ayudarte, lo hare con gusto, respondió finalmente. La luz que envolvía el brazo de Ark se concentró en su mano, luego tomo forma sólida. Era una lanza de color plateado intenso con una punta en forma de diamante. Luego escucho los últimos susurros del espíritu.

– Al hacerse inteligentes, los humanos, sabrán de mi existencia. Con mis poderes los humanos podrán expandir su mundo; y la rueda del tiempo girará eternamente. Has abierto esta caja, como otros antes de ti, y me has conocido… Gracias… Ark.

Cuando la luz se extinguió, de inmediato sintió el peso y su brazo cayo de golpe.

– ¿Una Lanza?

– Eso parece, decía Yomi

– ¿Cómo puede tener alma una lanza?

– Todos objetos ya sea quien lo haya creado o con el dueño que tengan, al paso del mucho tiempo si sienten que el objeto es útil para ellos, parte de su esencia queda plasmada en ella y eso hace que tengan un alma. Explicaba Yomi.

– ¿De verdad? Vaya… no lo sabia

– ¡Claro que sí! No dudes en preguntarme lo que sea, soy muy culto, decía Yomi con una confianza irrompible. Ark levanto una ceja y suspiro asintiendo con la cabeza, como burlándose de la soberbia de la criatura, Yomi lo vio y puso una expresión molesta.

– Es algo pesada, decía.

– Puede que lo sea al principio, decía Yomi pero pronto el arma ira adaptándose a tu poder que posees, no era mentira Ark ya empezaba a notar que la lanza cada vez se hacía más ligera y en pocos segundos comenzó a adaptase a su nueva arma, realizando numerosas piruetas y ataques, Yomi sorprendido felicito a Ark por dominar el arma tan rápido.

– Con esta arma finalmente podre vencer a Noah en los entrenamientos, decía con una amplia sonrisa.

– ¿Noah? Pregunto Yomi, en ese momento Ark iba responderle pero desde la entrada de la habitación se escucho una voz que interrumpió la explicación.

– Parece que tenemos visitas decía Yomi, mientras que Ark supo de inmediato quien era, lo cual le recordó el por qué de haber entrado a la puerta prohibida.

– Yomi ¿donde están mis amigos?

– ¿qué amigos? Pregunto extrañado, – Tú eres el primero que entra aquí…

– Pero como es posible si yo vine a buscarlos y esta es la ultima habitación restante...

El silencio invadió a Yomi pero en el momento que Ark esperaba una respuesta Naomi hizo su aparición.

– ¿Ark estas bien? - Duran me ha explicado todo, ahora fue a buscar al Sabio… ¿qué has hecho esta vez?, Ark quería dar su cuartada cuanto antes y dejar en claro que esta vez la culpa no era de él, pero nuevamente la explicación se vio interrumpida cuando Naomi dio un fuerte grito apegándose a los brazos de Ark.

– ¿Que pasa Naomi? Pregunto exaltado

– ¿Qué es esa cosa? Decía temblando.

– Vaya que cálida bienvenida…

– No te preocupes es solo Yomi el estaba atrapado, luego le mostro a Naomi la Caja. – estaba dentro de esta caja, por alguna razón el sabio lo encerró aquí.

– Creo que entiendo, decía Naomi un poco más calmada. Y ¿donde están los demás?

– Es lo que quiero averiguar, no he podido encontrarlos y ya no sé dónde buscar… se que hicimos mal al entrar aquí, pero esta vez el viejo nos debe un par de explicaciones. Decía Frustrado.

– Vamos Naomi. Ark tomo la mano de su novia y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida, en ese momento invadió un silencio en la habitación, el aire de pronto se volvió helado con eso la habitación empezó a iluminarse rápidamente revelando al fin la ubicación de sus tres compañeros que desaparecieron al entrar en la puerta. Ark diviso mejor y se dio cuenta que sus amigos estaba en una extraña posición, como si estuvieran protegiéndose de algo, luego se dio cuenta que esa era la única posición que tenían de hecho estaban congelados, al darse cuenta de ello de un salto quería llegar hasta ellos pero Naomi lo detuvo apretando su mano

– ¡Ark no me dejes! Decía con rostro pálido, – Algo me ocurre me siento mal por favor no te aparte de mi lado. Ark tomo la mano de Naomi y luego de eso la abrazo

– Tranquila, no olvides que aquí está tu héroe que siempre te salvara de todos los peligros, una sonrisa forzada salió del rostro de Naomi. Solo pasaron unos segundos y la habitación empezó a adquirir un todo azul profundo muy brillante Ark noto como Yomi se movía de un lugar a otro. De pronto se empezó a sentir un sismo de no mucha magnitud, decenas de luces destellante giraban alrededor, Ark sostuvo firmemente mano de Naomi la cual la encontró fría, mientras que con la otra mano aun empuñaba la laza diamante que había adquirido hace poco pero preocupado por Naomi y sus amigos opto por tirarla al suelo, al momento de realizar la acción el arma de forma instantánea regreso a la Caja de Pandora la que estaba en el cinturón de Ark unida a la cadena dorada, sin embargo en ese momento Ark no lo noto. Ark sentía que Naomi sostenía su mano cada vez más fuerte.

– ¿Naomi? Preguntaba algo nervioso.

– Me siento extraña… no me dejes.

– No lo haré lo prometo - decía Ark mientras sujetaba ambas manos de Naomi, ella más calmada saco una sonrisa.

– Es verdad… Ark yo creo en ti porque tú eres mi héroe - con esas cálidas palabras una cegadora luz azul celeste invadió la habitación y toda Krista generando poderoso destello que salía de la casa del sabio.

Ark aun sin creer lo que veían sus ojos seguía contemplando a su novia Naomi que yacía congelada, luego su mirada quedo dirigida completamente a Yomi

– ¡Oye! ¿Qué le ha ocurrido a Naomi? - decía molesto Ark

– ¡Ah! ¡Ahora todos en la aldea estarán congelados!

– ¿Que dices? Decía, cambiando el rostro de Ark radicalmente.

– Pero… ¿porque me vez así? No es mi culpa que me hayan encerrado en esa caja, decía Yomi completamente a la defensiva. El joven volvió a enfocarse en Naomi.

– ¡No puede ser! ... Naomi...

– No desesperes hay una forma en la que puedes salvarla y a tus amigos también.

– ¿de verdad? decía Ark mas esperanzado

– Ark, debes salir del pueblo y explora el mundo en el que vives. Deberás descubrir el futuro que ha sido introducido en esta caja. El resto me temo que tendrás que descubrirlo con el tiempo - al decir eso Yomi desapareció de la habitación.

– ¡Oye regresa! Escapo... El Sabio! El debe tener todas las respuesta ya que el tenia bloqueada esta habitación, tengo que ir con el cuanto antes. Espero que no esté igual que los demás.

Próximo Capitulo – Para Salvarlos


	6. Capitulo 5 Para Salvarlos

Capitulo 5

Para Salvarlos

Ark se quedo mirando un buen rato a Naomi que yacía congelada.

– Naomi, no te preocupes muy pronto te sacare de ese hechizo solo espérame. Tras esas palabras Ark tomo curso hacia las escaleras. Mientras avanzaba se preguntaba si el Sabio también se encontraría atrapado en este misterioso hechizo. Llegando a la sala encontró a todos sus amigos igual congelados, luego se dirigió a la cocina donde Nana que también estaba igual, Ark se percato que los fuegos de la cocina seguían encendidos Ark apago las llamas que provocaba que las ollas rebalsaban del hervor.

– Mira Nana... Al fin te ayude en la cocina - tras eso el joven fue rápidamente a los aposentos del líder de Krista. Al ver que no había nadie ahí, rápidamente salió de la habitación. Se dirigió a la salida donde justo al abrir la puerta se encontró de pleno con el Sabio.

– Me imagine que me encontraría contigo aquí Ark.

– ¡Sabio! Decía Ark sorprendido, ¡No estás congelado! Exclamo.

– No subestimes al líder de Krysta muchacho. Decía el hombre.

– ¿Que ha pasado aquí? El Sabio lo quedo mirando por unos segundos.

– Exiges respuestas ¿Ark? ¡Tú mismo te has puesto en esta situación! Yo ordene que esa puerta estuviera siempre cerrada, pero como me temía la curiosidad de ustedes fue más fuerte. Ark aparto la mirada, luego apretando los puños volvió a mirar al Sabio.

– Podrás sermonearme luego, decía Ark

– Es verdad, no podemos dejar a la gente en esta condición, por lo que asumo que quieres ayudarlos ¿no?

– ¡Por supuesto! Si sabes cómo salvar a nuestros amigos tienes que decírmelo.

– Muy bien, que así sea, ven conmigo a mi estancia. Una vez en la habitación del Sabio este abrió uno de sus cofres y de él extrajo un manto y una armadura. – necesitaras esto para tu misión.

– ¿De qué estás hablando? Decía Ark.

– Ark, si quieres salvar a las personas del pueblo debes emprender un viaje, salir de este pueblo y explorar el mundo interior. Al decir esto el Sabio noto la caja de pandora unida al cinturón de Ark.

– Veo que ya tienes en tu poder la Caja, decía – ¿has aprendido a usarla? Pregunto.

– He entrado en ella. Respondió. Pero todavía desconozco todas sus funciones.

– Entiendo, entonces presta atención Ark, te explicare la situación;

Para empezar, la persona que rompa el sello es él que le dará vida al mundo, para explicarlo de otra forma, la caja que posees ahora tenía sellado el mundo exterior. Ahora, la persona que tenga la caja no quedara afectada por el conjuro. Yo por mi parte era el que custodiaba la caja además hace mucho tiempo atrás la use también.

– ¿Cómo? ¿Tú también usaste la caja?

– Así es fue hace mucho tiempo. - ¿Me imagino que conociste a Yomi? Pregunto el Sabio.

– Si, hable con el pero cuando las personas comenzaron a congelarse este desapareció.

– Ya veo, bueno el es bastante escurridizo pero sin duda te ayudara en tu misión.

– Sigues hablándome de eso pero ¿de qué misión hablas? - preguntaba Ark intrigado

– Ark, si quieres salvar a Krysta debes de renacer al mundo.

– ¿Renacer dices? Decía Ark apenas pronunciando esas palabras, en ese momento un recuerdo de infancia vino a la mente del joven. Ark, así como la mayoría de los habitantes de Krysta, sabían que en pueblo en el que vivían no era más que el vestigio de un mundo más grande, ese mundo, según las narraciones que daba el Sabio en ese entonces, era casi infinito, existían grandes ciudades y muchas personas vivían en el, pero hace mucho tiempo ese mundo fantástico fue destruido por un mal superior y los sobrevivientes de esa era quedaron para siempre refugiados en lo que ahora es Krysta, fundado por el Sabio, líder del pueblo y el ultimo legado del mundo exterior.

– Escucha Ark, mas allá de nuestro pueblo se encuentran cinco torres sagradas.

– ¿Torres?

– Así es, decía el Sabio. – Estas Torres, podríamos decir que son las ruinas del mundo exterior y como dije anteriormente hay cinco en total y ahora que la caja fue liberada, las almas de nuestros amigos se encuentran en cada una de estas torres.

– ¡No puede ser! Una angustia se apodero del joven – Vaya lio en que nos hemos metido… replico finalmente.

– Bueno, ante eso no hay nada que hacer muchacho. Ahora, esta misión no será nada fácil, ten enfrentaras a desafíos que pueden que escapen de tu comprensión, ahora te pregunto: ¿estás dispuesto a aceptar esta misión? Con una mirada fija a los ojos del joven el Sabio esperaba la respuesta, Ark al notarlo fijo su mirada al suelo. Pasaron unos segundos de silencio en donde lo único que se podía escuchar era el Azul Cristal que al chocar unas con otras generaban unas suaves notas. Ark seguía cabizbajo mientras el Sabio lo observaba, noto que sus brazos temblaban, él sabía que era demasiada la responsabilidad y la presión debe de estar afectándolo, cuando de pronto Ark levanto la cabeza y una sonrisa marcaba su rostro.

– ¿Donde encuentro la primera torre? Entonces la preocupación del Sabio desapareció y replico con similar entusiasmo.

– Me agrada esa actitud, pues bien, primero que nada he liberado el sello del bosque por lo que podrás entrar y salir cuando quieras. Lo segundo, tengo que advertirte que cuando llegues a las torres, te encontraras con extrañas bestias y criaturas así que debes estar bien equipado, es por eso que te entrego esta armadura y este manto te protegerá allá afuera.

– ¡Perfecto! Muchas gracias, entonces me preparare para mi viaje, decía, voy a buscar un par de cosas.

Ark se dirigió a su habitación en la que saco un par de herramientas para poder cocinar y poder elaborar una tienda para poder descansar en el exterior, luego fue a buscar comida para el viaje cuando se dio cuenta de que en la cocina solo habían unas frutas, por lo que decidió ir al molino a buscar algo de pan. Ark se encontraba en casa de Noah al cual lo vio al igual que al resto de pueblo completamente congelado

– Noah ¡no te preocupes! Pronto saldrás de ese conjuro, solo espera.

Equipado ya el joven se encontraba en la puerta del bosque que el Sabio había creado, cuando este apareció detrás.

– Ark muéstrame tu arma, dijo

– ¿te refieres a la lanza diamante?

– Así es, decía el Sabio – el arma que has adquirido te será muy útil en el combate puesto que esa arma funciona bajo la influencia del azul cristal lo que te dará una favorable ventaja en combate, la mejor cualidad que tiene es que cuando estés herido la lanza será capaz de curarte.

– ¿De verdad? Entonces es una muy buena arma, me alegro mucho que esta arma me eligiera. Las palabras de Ark llamo la atención del líder de Krysta.

– ¿Te comunicaste con el arma Ark? Interrogo.

– Así es, me dijo sin embargo que no recordaba mucho sobre su pasado, pero deseaba ser utilizado.

– Ya veo, decía el Sabio – ¡bien! Solo falta una última cosa para emprender tu viaje.

– ¿Qué cosa? pregunto

– ¡Yomi! ¡Sal!, se que estas aquí.

– Me has encontrado Sabio, hace tiempo que no te veía.

– Es verdad, confió que ayudaras a Ark a superar esta misión

– No te preocupes Sabio, el chico tiene aptitudes además yo lo ayudare para que pueda ser aun más fuerte, en ese momento Ark apareció detrás de la criatura.

– Con que vas ayudarme ¡maldita pelota rosada! Pues ¡muchas gracias! Exclamaba mientras estiraba las alas de la criatura.

– Es… Espera… lo… Lo siento… te dije… que no fue mi culpa… decía Yomi mientras trataba de liberarse.

– Muy bien, Ark el destino de los habitantes de Krysta está en tus manos cada vez que logres liberar una torre, lograras liberar mas almas de los habitantes que se encuentran atrapadas en ellas

– Entiendo entonces me voy, ¡vamos Yomi!

– A tus ordenes Ark

– Te deseo suerte. Decía el Sabio, mientras volvía a sus aposentos. Ark asintió con la cabeza.

El joven se encontraba a un paso de comenzar su aventura, En cuanto salió de Krysta diviso a lo lejos lo que parecía una gran franja color negro en ese momento Yomi le dice que en esa dirección se encuentra la primera torre, en ese momento un fuerte viento corría y en un momento Ark se cubrió con el manto que el Sabio le había regalado. Luego de eso su mirada se fijo en el horizonte.

– Así que esto es lo que llama el Sabio una misión… Esto se pone interesante.

Proximo Capitulo

La Primera Torre.


	7. Capitulo 6 La Primera Torre

Capitulo 6

La Primera Torre

Ark avanzaba por el extraño terreno de tierra y piedras plateadas mientras contemplaba el increíble paisaje que estaba a su alrededor, el cual comprendía una suerte de camino rodeado por colinas incrustadas de cristales.

A ras de suelo se encontraba el azul cristal como si estuviera siguiendo a Ark, pero ese efecto solo duro un poco ya que mientras más se alejaba de Krysta, también lo hacia el azul cristal. El viajero también contemplaba lo que había a sus costados donde habían unos enormes ríos que en lugar de agua había magma, pero sin duda lo que más sorprendió al aventurero fue cuando fijo su mirada hacia arriba, Ark una y otra vez observaba el increíble efecto que causaba el cielo, que muy distinto a como se ve en Krysta, este era como un enorme espejo que reflejaba todo lo del suelo incluso a el mismo.

– Así que esto es el exterior, decía Ark mientras seguía mirando por todos lados, sorprendiéndose cada vez que veía algo nuevo. La ansia de Ark por conocer el llamado mundo interior era evidente, años atrás el llego a Krysta por alguno de estos caminos, pero él no recordaba nada de aquel pasado, en ocasiones conversaba con Noah al respecto, pero él tampoco recordaba de su llegada al pueblo. A pesar de la delicada situación, en la que se encontraban sus amigos en Krysta, para Ark era inevitable sentir curiosidad de este lugar, pues era el lugar donde nació, por lo que para el también era una gran oportunidad de conocer su origen.

– La verdad sí que es un gran panorama, decía Yomi – por cierto, ¿cómo te sientes? ¿Estás cansado?

– ¡Para nada! Respondía con entusiasmo.

– Eso es bueno porque estamos por llegar a la primera torre. Ark contemplo el increíble tamaño de la estructura la cual a su alrededor se movían es espiral el azul cristal hacia la cima de la torre.

– ¡Mira! Señalaba Ark – aquí también se agrupa el azul cristal

– ¿Qué crees que signifique?, preguntaba Yomi intrigado.

– Hace tiempo el Sabio me conto que el azul cristal representan a las lagrimas del mundo exterior, en aquel entonces no me interesaban mucho esas historias, decía Ark con un aire vacio y melancólico.

– Entonces, ¿crees que el azul cristal que se ha reunido en esta torre, represente al lamento de aquellas personas del mundo exterior? Preguntaba Yomi.

– Puede ser, ya que cuando nos alejábamos de Krysta, el azul cristal permanecía ahí y durante todo el viaje hasta acá, no vi por ningún lado esas esferas.

– Bueno no perdamos más tiempo, es hora de continuar.

Llegando a la entrada, unas escaleras indicaban el camino hacia un enorme portón, Ark empezó a dar sus primeros pasos hacia la enorme puerta cuando de pronto escucho un fuerte estruendo que provenía de la torre.

– ¡Ah! ¿Que ha sido eso? Decía Ark en estado de alerta.

– ¿Qué me dices a mí?, no sé lo que está pasando, decía su compañero, en seguida la enorme puerta comenzó a adquirir una extraña forma y de un momento a otro el estruendo ceso, cuando los dos enfocaron la vista notaron que el enorme portón había adquirido la forma de una enorme cara.

– ¡Ah! Pero que... – ¡Oye! ¡No me des esos sustos! decía molesto

– Yo soy el guardián de la primera torre, dime ¿quién eres? y ¿a qué has venido? Ark retrocedió unos cuantos paso, pero luego volvió a tomar su postura de alerta.

– Mi nombre es Ark y vengo del pueblo de Krysta ¡En estos momentos la gente de mi pueblo está congelada por lo cual he venido a salvarlos! Un silencio se prolongo por un rato cuan la resonante voz del guardián de la entrada se escucho.

– Dentro la sagrada torre se encuentran incontables almas de los seres vivos, alcanza el piso más alto y consigue el poder para controlar el mundo.

– Entonces ¿solo debo llegar al último piso de esta torre verdad?

– Es correcto muchacho, debes tener cuidado las almas atrapadas dentro de la torre han adquirido forma y es posible que te ataquen, pero no te preocupes una vez que los derrotes podrán recuperar su forma etérea y a su vez liberarlas. Ahora muchacho si estás listo dejare que entres.

– ¿Como estas Ark?, porque ya no puede hacer marcha atrás, decía Yomi.

– ¡Estoy listo! yo los salvare, tras esas palabra se sintió un sismo el cual hizo que Ark perdiera levemente el equilibrio, la enorme puerta que se estaba abriendo.

Dentro de la torre Ark comenzó a caminar por un pasillo, se encontraba bastante alerta pero aun así se distraía mirando los cuadros, estatuas, enormes candelabros y unas antiguas antorchas que iluminaban el camino. Llegando al final del camino se encontraban unas escaleras que conducían al segundo piso

– Rayos! Esta cerrada, decía, Ark comenzó a forcejear con la reja que le bloqueaba el paso cuando de pronto Yomi comenzó a volar de un lado a otro alrededor del joven.

– ¡Cuidado Ark! ¡Detrás de ti! Dos extrañas esferas aparecieron de pronto intentando atacar a Ark pero este hábilmente logro esquivarlo. Las esferas eran de un color violeta y cuando al fin dejaron de girar estas mostraron su verdadera forma. Con solo un ojo en el centro de su cuerpo y unas pequeñas tenazas miraron a Ark fijamente luego nuevamente comenzaron su ataque, pero una vez más el guerrero pudo esquivar los ataques. Girando en órbita a Ark este comprendió que no podía quedarse solamente esquivando sus ataques, tenía que actuar.

– ¡Yomi! ¿Cómo saco mi lanza?, pregunto.

– ¿Tu lanza? ¿Está dentro de la caja no?

– ¡Se que está ahí!, exclamaba Ark mientras movía los brazos hacia arriba y abajo con rápidas oscilaciones – cuando estábamos en la habitación vi como la lanza se había convertido en luz y entraba en la caja, decía, ¿Como vuelvo a sacar la lanza? Yomi voló a su lado finalmente entendiendo lo que quería decir Ark.

– ¡Tienes que convocar el arma! Decía, Hay dos formas la primera es entrando en la caja y la otra es llamar a la lanza. Mientras Yomi le daba las instrucciones a Ark, este fue golpeado por estas criaturas en la cara y en el estomago, luego ambas criaturas se coordinaron para realizar un ataque combinado.

– ¡Cuidado! Yomi se lamentaba mientras ambas criaturas impactaron de lleno en Ark creando una explosión. La criatura impactada tapo sus ojos con sus alas, luego de unos segundos aparto sus alas y miro donde se produjo la explosión. Ahí se dio cuenta que dos luces celestes con forma de esferas rodeaban a Ark, también noto que en su mano empuñaba la lanza de diamante.

– ¡Lo has logrado! ¡Bien hecho Ark!

– Tuve suerte, comento, en el momento que venían a atacar, deseaba tener el arma en mis manos cuando me di cuenta ya la tenía.

– Es lo que quería explicarte, otra de las bondades de la caja, siempre que quieras un objeto este aparecerá en tu mano si lo deseas.

– Así me doy cuenta Yomi, la caja es increíble. Ambos sonreían mientras las esferas celestes que rodeaban a Ark fueron directamente a la parte más alta de la torre, en ese momento la reja se abrió permitiendo el paso al segundo piso.

Ark subía las escaleras mientras Yomi le iba explicando los diferentes tipos de enemigos con los que se iba a encontrar, llegando ya al segundo nivel Ark observo una enorme sala en la cual habían dos enormes criaturas haciendo guardia.

– ¡Vaya! Esas criaturas se ven más fuertes que las otras que enfrente.

Mientras observaba a sus próximos rivales Ark comenzó a bajar unos escalones con mucha cautela para luego poder hacer frente a sus nuevos adversarios, se dio cuenta que no sería muy prudente enfrentar a ambos por lo que se enfoco en el guardia que estaba más cerca y de espada a él. Enfocado ya en su primer objeto de pronto Ark sintió algo muy caliente que rozo su nuca, de reojo alcanzo a ver que era una extraña esfera que giraba muy rápido.

– ¿Viste eso? dijo inquieto a Yomi.

– ¿Ver qué? Pregunto – sentí algo en mi cuello y de pronto desapareció a mi derecha.

– Tal vez es otro enemigo ten cuidado Ark.

Tomando su postura de combate Ark empezó a seguir la onda de calor que la criatura emanaba mientras el calor iba en aumento de pronto la criatura trato de embestirlo, este ágilmente lo esquivo pero la flameante criatura preparo una sorpresiva segunda embestida. Ark trato de contraatacar de la misma forma que venció a las dos criaturas del primer nivel pero esta criatura era mas ágil y tenía un patrón de combate distinto, Yomi trato de advertirle del ataque pero era tarde las llamas lo habían alcanzado. De un grito Ark se lanzo al suelo girando para que se apagaran las llamas, cuando finalmente pudo apagarlas volvió a incorporarse.

– ¡Arg! ¡Mi espalda! ¡Maldita cosa!

– ¿Te encuentras bien?, pregunto Yomi

– Sí, creo que si ¡la espalda me arde! Exclamaba

– ¿Qué vas hacer? la criatura desaparece antes de que puedas llegar a atacarlo

– ¡lo sé! Decía inquieto.

En el segundo asalto, Ark continuaba atacando pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles

– ¡Cálmate Ark! estas atacando a lo tonto

– ¡Ya lo sé! ¡No me desconcentres! decía bastante enfadado

Ark seguía con su ataque, obteniendo el mismo resultado, cuando de pronto Ark se detuvo en su ataque e hizo distancia.

– ¡Ya lo tengo! decía entusiasmando – ¡Ya sé como derrotarlo! Tras esas palabras Ark corrió hacia su enemigo, preparando un poderoso ataque. La criatura flameante lo esquivo una vez más, la potencia del ataque hizo que Ark golpeara con su lanza contra el suelo, ataque el cual agrieto el piso de la enorme habitación. El impacto del arma contra el suelo genero un sonido que hizo eco en toda la sala. Sonido que alerto a las otras dos criaturas que hacían guardia, cuando divisaron al intruso, estos fueron caminando lentamente hacia donde se encontraba.

En la entrada de la sala seguía el combate entre Ark y la criatura de llamas, luego de que Ark estrellara su lanza contra el piso Ark tomo rápidamente una postura de defensa, miro hacia adelante y no había nadie y antes que se diera cuenta la criatura ya se encontraba detrás de él y realizaba su segundo ataque creando una gran bola de fuego que envolvía lentamente el cuerpo de Ark, creando una enorme explosión lanzándolo unos metros más atrás en el aire, mientras caía, Ark pego unos fuertes pero cortos grito e iba girando para apagar las llamas que permanecían apegadas a su cuerpo.

Yomi se acerco a él preocupado por el estado en que se encontraba.

– ¿Te encuentras bien amigo?

Ark se incorporo en un pie y con una rodilla aun en el suelo y su diestra rozando su mentón mostrando una confiada sonrisa

– He descubierto su truco, ¡ya sé como vencerlo!

– ¿De verdad?

– Si, hice que me atacara a propósito, era necesario para descubrir su truco.

– Bueno pues entonces prepárate que ya viene a atacar de nuevo, al decir eso Yomi se alejo a una segura distancia mientras que Ark se incorporo completamente y preparo su contra ataque.

Ark invoco su lanza y se puso en posición ofensiva mientras la criatura conservaba su postura de alerta. El joven rápidamente inicio su ataque corriendo velozmente hacia su adversario, en ese momento y como era de esperarse la criatura desapareció en frente de sus ojos.

– ¡lo sabia! - decía Yomi mientras apartaba la mirada del combate. La criatura apareció detrás de Ark creando otra bola de fuego y atacando una vez más por la retaguardia. Una explosión atrapo a ambos cubriendo toda la zona con una espesa capa de humo. Yomi volteo para ver la conclusión del encuentro, trato de divisar a su compañero y cuando lo hizo noto sorprendido al ver a Ark de pie y la criatura con la lanza incrustada en su centro.

Yomi se acerco a donde se encontraba Ark.

– ¡Lo lograste, muy bien hecho!

– ¡Gracias Yomi! Decía sonriendo – Aunque me costó mucho al final lo logre, mientras retiraba la lanza del cuerpo de la criatura esta hizo una pequeña explosión, liberando otra esfera de color celeste. De golpe Ark cayó al suelo para recobrar el aliento, luego noto que la esfera no se apartaba de él.

– ¿qué sucede con esta esfera? En el primer piso, las dos esferas subieron a la cima de la torre ¿no? Decía Ark.

– Hay algo extraño con esta esfera de luz… Tal vez… Pero Ark no alcanzo a escuchar a Yomi puesto que los dos guardias se encontraban ya a pocos metros de donde ellos se encontraban.

Los dos guardianes se acercaban lentamente, Ark y Yomi se separaron, el joven convoco rápidamente su arma, inmediatamente comenzó a sentir que sus heridas sanaban. Con una preocupación menos, Ark comenzó el ataque, me movió en zigzag y le dio prioridad a la criatura que estaba más atrás, le dio un fuerte golpe con su arma haciendo que el gigante retrocediera unos pasos hacia atrás, confiado en que podría hacerles frente preparo su segundo ataque, en ese momento un fuerte estruendo seguido de un prolongado grito de dolor llamo la atención de Yomi que sorprendido contemplaba como Ark volaba por los aires. Durante la caída Ark pensaba lo ocurrido, tenía una amplia ventaja sobre su adversario debido a su gran tamaño sus movimientos debieran ser lentos, pero para su sorpresa el enorme monstruo podía moverse igual que él. Gracias a una pirueta, el joven logro caer de pie y sin mayor problema, estaba un poco agitado, pero el poder de la lanza lo ayudaba a recuperarse más rápidamente.

La contienda seguía y para Ark era difícil golpear a sus adversarios, solo lograba asestar pocos golpes y eran con poca potencia, durante uno de los ataques, el gigante esquivo el ataque del joven y a su vez logro golpearlo con la enorme espada de piedra que poseía. Ark impacto su cuerpo contra una de las paredes de la sala, sobando su cabeza con la diestra Ark observo que el enemigo que lo había lanzado venia lentamente hacia él.

– Son lentos en movimiento pero en su rango de alcance es muy grande, no puedo esquivarlos con mi velocidad... Esto esta complicado - Al momento de incorporarse se percato que a su derecha se encontraba el otro guardián el cual lo atrapo con uno de sus enormes brazos, Ark trataba de liberarse pero le era imposible, en ese momento llego el segundo guardián donde ellos, Ark seguía prisionero en la mano del primer guardia, este lo lanzo fuertemente donde se encontraba su compañero, donde el otro guardia lo recibió asestándole un fuerte golpe con su masa.

El impacto fue potente, dejando inconsciente al joven guerrero. Yomi no tuvo más opción que distraer a los dos guardianes, realizando unas rápidas piruetas aéreas, mientras gritaba llamando a su compañero caído.

Gracias a la habilidad del arma Ark recobro la conciencia, logrando incorporarse, una vez en pie observo con cuidado los movimientos de sus adversarios tratando de descifrar una forma de poder vencerlos, en ese momento la esfera azul brillante se ubico justo al lado del joven. Al percatarse, dio unos pasos hacia atrás y levanto su lanza apuntando a la misteriosa esfera, de pronto Ark comenzó a escuchar susurros que la esfera emitía

– ¿Puedes hablar? - pregunto intrigado

– Así es, yo como muchos otros somos almas que quedaron atrapadas y convertidas en estas criaturas. Tienes que destruirlas para que sus almas sean liberadas.

Con esas palabras el alma comenzó a desvanecerse en dirección al último piso de la torre.

– Pero… ¿Cómo destruirlas? Ark pensaba en una solución cuando las dos criaturas se acercaban lentamente a él.

– Trate de distraerlos lo más que pude, decía Yomi un poco agitado, mientras se ubicaba al hombro del joven.

– Si, muchas gracias Yomi, me has salvado.

– ¿Que podemos hacer Ark?

– El problema es su velocidad, aunque son lentos caminando, cuando entro a su rango de ataque ellos oscilan sus armas muy rápidamente. Luego recordó, cuando realizo su primer ataque, el gigante lo recibió de lleno y después lo ataco. ¿Podría ser que estos guardianes solamente ataquen cuando son atacados primero? Una expresión más seria y confiada mostraba Ark. – ¡Yomi, ven! Exclamo.

Ark y su compañero alado corrieron con la intención de hacer mas distancia y replantear el ataque.

– Ya sé cómo es su estilo de pelea. Decía Ark

– ¿De verdad?

– Si, el único problema ahora es su armadura y el tamaño que tienen, anteriormente mi ataque no sirvió de nada. Yomi se quedo en silencio unos segundos mientras volaba alrededor de su amigo.

– Y… ¿Qué tal si golpeas varias veces a un mismo punto?

– ¡No seas ridículo como voy a…! Ark guardo silencio y enseguida mostro una amplia sonrisa.

– ¡Eres un genio Yomi! Eso podría funcionar.

El plan se puso en marcha, Ark comenzó a correr en dirección a los guardianes con todas sus fuerza realizo un gran salto en dirección a la cara del guardián, haciendo, de esta forma que la criatura perdiera el equilibrio provocando su caída. Cuando el primer gigante cayo, Ark rápidamente se dirigió al siguiente enemigo el cual estaba en una posición de alerta. Según su teoría, estos gigantes solo atacaban cuando ellos son atacados primero, Ark espero unos segundos para ver si el gigante hacia un movimiento, pero su adversario parecía de piedra, inmóvil y con ello la teoría de joven se comprobó, rápidamente levanto su lanza y comenzó a atacar, pero esta vez, comenzó a atacar repetidas veces a un mismo punto., estocadas se veían como fuegos artificiales a los ojos de Yomi. El gigante ya no podía resistir el constante ataque y cayo debilitado, generando una explosión. En ese mismo instante el segundo guardia se ubico como una sombra detrás de Ark, Yomi grito para advertirle, el enorme guardia oscilo su espada de piedra directamente a la cabeza pero el joven levanto sus brazos y se protegió del ataque usando su lanza de forma horizontal, el sonido del choque de armas se escucho por toda la sala. Ark rápidamente dio una media vuelta quedando detrás de su adversario y así como lo hizo con el primer guardia, realizo el mismo ataque hasta que el guardia cayó vencido.

– ¡Vaya, eso fue increíble! decía Yomi.

– Gracias, ya estaba pensando que no podría vencerlos, todo fue gracias a tu consejo Yomi. Decía con una sonrisa.

– Me alegro que estés bien Ark, pero no hay que perder el tiempo, tenemos que seguir subiendo, el joven asintió.

Comenzaron a avanzar. Luego de un rato no lograban encontrar la escalera que los llevaría al siguiente piso.

– Esta habitación en muy rara, ¿será este el último piso de la torre? - decía Ark algo resignado.

– No puede ser, tú viste lo grande que es esta torre, hay que seguir investigando, estas habitaciones siempre tienen pasadizos secretos y esas cosas, argumento Yomi.

– De acuerdo, sigamos.

Veinte minutos pasaron y aun no encontraban un acceso al siguiente piso, lo único que veían era muebles antiguos, cuadros con unos extraños diseños, enormes candelabros que iluminaban la habitación.

– Hemos vuelto a donde mismo, decía Ark mientras llegaban al lugar donde vencieron al gigante, el cual aun yacía en el suelo. Justo en ese momento el cuerpo del guardián comenzó a estremecerse, al ver esto Ark convoco rápidamente su lanza.

– ¿Acaso sigue con vida? Pregunto.

De pronto la enorme criatura comenzó a agitarse casa vez más rápido cuando finalmente estallo.

– ¿Qué paso? Decía sorprendido

– Seguramente fue un efecto retardado de cuando lo venciste, hasta ahora todos tus enemigos explotan cuando los vences, eso hace que el alma encerrada se libere. Explicaba Yomi

– ¿Alma?

– Es verdad, hace un rato no pude explicarte, pero las esferas celestes que aparecen cuando derrotas a un adversario, son almas, estas seguramente pertenecen a la gente de tu pueblo. Las palabras de Yomi levantaron mucho el ánimo de Ark, entusiasmándolo para lograr llegar a la cima lo antes posible.

Luego de la explosión apareció el alma que se encontraba encerrada.

– Muchas gracias por salvarme, decía el alma con una voz de alivio mientas se preparaba para ir hacia la cima de la torre cuando Ark la detuvo.

– ¡Espera! ¿Sabes cómo llegar al siguiente nivel?

– ¿El siguiente nivel? La esfera celestial se detuvo y comenzó poco a brillar con más intensidad – Ciertamente eres alguien muy fuerte y valiente, la voz del alma cambio de pronto, de una voz firme al principio a una voz llena de amabilidad.

– En un combate no solamente hay que luchar, también hay que observar - La silueta del alma se iba desvaneciendo mientras transmitía ese mensaje, en ese momento Ark se dio cuenta de que la figura que se estaba desvaneciendo era ni más ni menos de la de su buen amigo Noah.

Ark lo miraba fijamente con una confiada sonrisa, cuando al fin desapareció, Ark y Yomi se percataron que había una gran ventana que seguramente producto de la pelea entre Ark y los gigantes causo que esta se rompiera.

Ante el descubrimiento Ark y Yomi se quedaron viéndose el uno al otro y de pronto soltaron una gran carcajada luego, fueron en dirección al enorme ventanal, cuando salieron vieron lo que se asemejaba a un balcón y Ark curioso llego al borde del balcón y empezó a mirara hacia abajo y observaba lo alto que se encontraba.

– bueno estamos aquí y parece que aquí nos quedaremos, decía Yomi con un tono de decepción.

Ark comenzó a explorar los alrededores del pequeño balcón y mientras lo hacía, sintió un leve sonido metálico e inmediatamente levanto su cabeza y vio una cadena que llevaba de donde se encontraban hasta el siguiente nivel de la torre.

– ¡Has encontrado una forma de llegar al siguiente nivel! Mis felicitaciones Ark.

– Gracias, pero en realidad se lo debo a Noah, ya sabes, el era esa alma que encontramos hace poco, fue él quien nos indico el camino. Decia Ark quien ya se encontraba subiendo por aquella cadena.

– Ya veo, debe ser un buen amigo.

Ark contesto, no con palabras si no con una sonrisa de confianza, confianza a su amigo, de pronto recordó a Naomi ya que con lo que acaba de pasar se dio cuenta que la próxima alma que libere podría ser ella.

El siguiente nivel no era distinto a los otros pisos, Ark inspecciono la zona y volvió a divisar dos de los mismos guardias y lo que parecía ser una puerta bastante grande y con unos diseños que destacaban más. Creo que solo quedan estos dos... Decía Yomi, mientras que Ark convocaba nuevamente su lanza de diamante y se preparo de inmediato para el combate. Yomi lo observo mientras el joven guerrero se dirigía hacia sus adversarios.

– Es sin duda un muchacho impaciente, replicaba Yomi mientras lo seguía.

Ark gracias a su pelea anterior se adapto casi instantáneamente al patrón de ataque de los gigantes logrando vencerlos fácilmente.

Una vez vencidos solo quedaba la gran puerta que obviamente determinaba el final del camino y el primer paso para renacer el mundo, tras esto el joven repentinamente se detuvo.

– ¿Qué te ocurre Ark? Pregunto Yomi. Un silencio invadió la pregunta, al pasar unos segundos se escucho un fuerte grujido que provenía del estomago del muchacho.

– ¡Tengo hambre! Decía cayendo al suelo y cruzando sus piernas.

– ¿Y que quieres que haga yo? objetando la conducta casi infantil de Ark.

– Tranquilo que no te estoy pidiendo nada, decía – Tan solo hare una pequeña pausa. Tras el comentario Ark saco de una bolsa en donde tenia el pan que había sacado de la casa de Noah, muy contento Ark dio el primer bocado.

– ¿Tan bueno es? Preguntaba la curiosa criatura.

– ¡Sí que lo es! Noah y el señor Dante, son los mejores panaderos de Krysta

– Mmm ya veo, hace un rato me dijiste que esa alma que vimos era tu amigo Noah

– Si es mi mejor amigo, respondía Ark casi terminando de comer el pan.

– Bueno, ya has salvado varias almas, con esto estarás liberando a más personas del hechizo de congelación.

Tras las palabras de Yomi, Ark pego un gran salto, guardo su bolsa en la caja de pandora y se sacudió las migas que aun quedaban en su ropa.

– ¡Muy bien! Es hora de seguir Yomi, el ser alado asintió moviendo sus alas rápidamente.

Con ambas manos, Ark abrió el enorme portón que bloqueaba el último nivel de la torre.

– ¿Será este el último piso? preguntaba estando muy alerta a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

–Tiene que serlo, definitivamente no puedo ver otra ventana u otra puerta alrededor.

Habían rodeado ya toda la habitación y en el momento que se dirigieron al centro de la sala una voz se escucho por todo el lugar. Esta voz era fuerte y siniestra era como la mezcla de dos voces destinas, una voz grave de un hombre y de trasfondo se escuchaba una voz de mujer, aunque la otra voz se imponía mucho más.

– ¡Sean bienvenidos! Al escuchar esas palabras Ark fijo su mirada al origen de la misteriosa voz, notando asi una extraña perturbación en el aire. Un agujero negro empezó a tomar forma y se fue agrandado al paso del tiempo formado la silueta de una persona.

– Sean bienvenidos, repetía una vez más la extraña silueta que aun era incorpórea.

– ¿Quien eres tú? Pregunto Ark.

– Yo soy el Guardián, Tenbinza, después de decir su nombre La silueta de color azul profundo finalmente tomo forma, era una persona, posiblemente un humano, a este lo cubría una gran capa azul, muy similar al color del azul cristal. Tenía una máscara la cual cubría su rostro.

– ¿Tenbinza? Decía mientras aun permanecía alerta.

– Ark, te felicito por llegar hasta aquí, en este lugar están reunidas las almas de las criaturas que lograste vencer antes de llegar hasta aquí.

Era verdad, aunque no vieron nada en la habitación, cuando Ark y Yomi fijaron su mirada al cielo, noto al menos 9 almas que se movían en círculos.

– Detrás de mí se encuentra la cámara del mundo, esta es la primera de las de las cinco cámaras que en el Underworld.

-Under... Que!? Decía Ark con un tono de completa ignorancia.

– Se refiere a este lugar, decía Yomi, se denomino así hace muchos años, Underworld significa inframundo.

– Pues no lo entiendo, decía resignado.

–Ark, hoy estas poniendo a prueba tu destino, antes de que entres en la cámara, necesito probar primero tus fuerzas. Al terminar de hablar el guardia alzo su brazo derecho e inmediatamente desapareció.

Ark, comenzó a mirar a su alrededor y sintió en sus pies una vibración fuerte la cual duro unos pocos segundos cuando termino el pequeño temblor, cuatro criaturas aparecieron ante Ark y Yomi, estas criaturas eran iguales a las que se encontró Ark en el primer piso la única diferencia es que eran de un color rojo.

Las criaturas rodearon a Ark, dos enfrente y dos detrás. Convocando su lanza, Ark trato de dar el primer golpe, pero esas criaturas eran veloces, las dos criaturas evadieron ágilmente la estocada, mientras las dos esferas que se encontraban detrás golpearon fuertemente la espalda de Ark. Aunque el golpe no lo derribo si quedo bastante resentido, dolor que fue liberado de un fuerte grito. Las otras dos esferas prepararon su ataque el cual Ark pudo anticipar esquivando el primero y atacando a su vez a la otra criatura, la criatura recibió el impacto de pleno, pero resistió sin problemas el ataque de la lanza. La criatura contraataco en dirección al rostro de Ark, el cual este se defendió con la misma lanza, la fuerza del impacto sin embargo lanzo a Ark varios metros, este de una acrobacia logro caer de pie.

Un poco mareado tras en inminente ataque, Ark comenzó a hacer distancia de las criaturas y empezó a ordenar sus ideas. Formulo una estrategia simple, iba a moverse en círculos con la intención de confundir a las criaturas y de esta forma poder pelear con ellas de forma independiente. la estrategia de Ark dio inicio, empezó a correr en círculos mientras las criaturas confundidas atacaban de forma aleatoria, en ese momento el joven logro arrinconar a una, realizando el mismo ataque el cual hizo caer a los gigantes de los pisos anteriores, pero la coraza de estas criaturas era extremadamente dura, el ataque repetitivo de Ark no era lo suficientemente efectivo para combatir a las bestias, sin embargo los constantes ataques derrotaron al rival haciéndolo explotar aunque justo en ese momento las otras tres criaturas en una formación en flecha atacaron a Ark haciéndolo volar unos metros. Durante la caída Ark empezó a girar en el suelo e inmediatamente se puso de pie.

– El ataque hanabi no tuvo ningún efecto, dijo Yomi acercándose a su compañero.

– ¿Hanabi? pregunto Ark.

– Así es le puse ese nombre cuando atacaste a los guardias en el segundo nivel, tu ataque simula el efecto de los fuegos artificiales, explicaba Yomi.

– Que complicado, no andes inventando esos nombres, es vergonzoso. Decía molesto

– Olvídalo eso, ahora lo más importante, como piensas vencer a los otros tres, no creo que vuelvan a caer en la misma trampa.

– ¡Ya lo sé! – Se mueven muy rápido por lo que tendré que atacarlos con velocidad también. Tras las palabras de Ark, este volvió a correr esquivando los ataques de las esferas, espero el momento oportuno en el cual las tres quedaron alineadas, en ese momento Ark tomo más velocidad en su trote y comenzó la arremetida contra estas criaturas, estas que estaban en una línea comenzaron a cargar su ataque, Ark mientras, seguía corriendo sin perder de vista al que estaba primero en la fila, ágilmente levanto su lanza y la coloco en posición frente a su pecho empuñándola con ambas manos. Las criaturas estaban por preparar su ataque cuando Ark lo anticipo pegando un potente salto hacia adelante en setenta y cinco grados, el impulso genero una potencia increíble en la lanza haciendo que dos haces de luz salieran del borde del arma, la estocada fue tal, que las tres criaturas fueron destruidas una a continuación de la otra. Debido a la velocidad del ataque Ark cayo dando varias volteretas a alta velocidad, algo mareado se levanto y Yomi se acerco donde se encontraba

– ¡Ark! ¿Te encuentras bien? pregunto preocupando y sorprendido.

– Si estoy bien, algo mareado voy a tener que perfeccionar esta técnica, decía riendo.

– Muy bien, mis felicitaciones, decía el guardia quien aun no hacia presencia, si no que se escuchaba su voz en toda la sala. – Estas solo a un paso de poder entrar a la cámara, decía, mientras una gran cantidad de sombras que empezaron a aparecer del techo de la gran sala comenzaron a agruparse en espiral justo en frente de la gran puerta del Underground.

– ¿Qué diablos es eso? se preguntaba Ark mientras veía a las sobras como formaba una silueta de un hombre. Ante la mirada de Ark y Yomi, el siniestro Tenbinza apareció y en sus brazos sostenía un alma.

– ¿Naomi...? decía Ark atónito a lo que presenciaba.

– ¿Te refieres a la chica que estaba contigo antes del conjuro? decía Yomi, – ¿estás seguro?

– no puedo equivocarme, decía con toda seguridad. – ¡Ella es mi Naomi! Decía apretando los puños – ¿qué pretendes? Pregunto molesto.

– Esta es tu última prueba, tras las palabras del Guardián este libero al alma atrapada y una potente luz cubrió toda la sala. Ark bajo sus brazos una vez la luz se desvaneció. Ante el apareció una criatura, era de la estatura del joven, una inconfundible silueta de una mujer, era Naomi.

Ark estaba demasiado sorprendido para responder, muy despacio dejo caer su lanza, en ese momento, recibió una poderosa patada en el pecho que lo lanzo por los aires impactando a la muralla.

– ¡Ark! grito Yomi yendo a donde se encontraba su compañero caído.

– Levántate Ark, ese ataque no era muy rápido, pudiste haberlo esquivado

– Es Naomi... Yomi, es… mi Naomi, no puedo creer que se haya convertido en... Ark no pudo terminar su sentencia, estaba demasiado sorprendido, casi inmóvil. Esta desventaja fue ideal para su rival que aprovecho la oportunidad para seguir atacandolo.

– ¿Entonces este es tu nivel? decía Tenbinza con su atronadora voz.

– ¿Mi nivel...? decía Ark que estaba siendo atacado incansablemente por su rival.

– Creo que no eres el más apto para renacer el mundo.

– ¡Espera! interrumpió Ark deteniendo ambos puños de su rival con sus palmas y a su vez apretando los puños de esta. – ¡Maldito! me atacas con lo que yo mas quiero ¿por qué no peleas conmigo?

– Alguien como tu quien duda en la pelea, esta aun lejos de enfrentarme. Con una mirada de angustia el joven contemplaba al guardián y a su vez a la criatura que no paraba de atacarlo.

– Pero... no puedo pelear contra Naomi... decía resignado

– ¡Es verdad!, decía Yomi en las alturas, – ¿Acaso no quieres salvar a tu pueblo? ¿Que no quieres salvar a Noah y Naomi?

Las duras palabras de Yomi y Tenbinza, prolongaban la angustia de Ark, fue en ese momento cuando el joven escucho un suave susurro en su oído, era Naomi, su querida Naomi que le pedía ayuda.

– Ark, tu eres mi héroe, sé que me salvaras de todo peligro, por eso mismo... levántate, pelea. La voz de Naomi desapareció como también todas las dudas del guerrero, este levanto la mirada y con una fuerza increíble arranco los brazos de su rival, la criatura lanzo un fuerte grito, en ese instante fue rápidamente a buscar su arma, en una firme posición de combate Ark acabo con la criatura con una sola oscilación de su poderosa lanza.

– ¡Lo conseguiste Ark!, decía Yomi con una sonrisa.

– Sí… Está hecho.

La hazaña no lo dejo muy conforme, guardo su lanza en la caja y se acerco a Tenbinza, lo miro fijamente, apretó los puños y lanzo un golpe directo a la cara, este lo detuvo con la diestra.

– Eres muy impulsivo, pero esas son las aptitudes que necesitas tener para enfrentarte a tu destino. Tras las palabras, Tenbinza alzo su brazo desapareciendo y abriendo la puerta de la cámara del Underground. Sin embargo antes de desaparecer por completo el sombrío guardián dijo sus últimas palabras;

– La tierra intenta revitalizar el soplo de la vida. La tierra está a punto de renacer. Esta puerta lleva a la base del planeta. Puedes entrar.

– ¿No vas a entrar Yomi?

– Lamentablemente yo no puedo entrar... hay un poder que me retiene pero no te preocupes, se que podrás lograrlo. Decía Yomi con plena confianza.

– Entiendo, decía Ark con una voz prácticamente desvanecida.

– ¿Ark? pregunto Yomi antes de que entrase a la cámara. – ¿Por qué no ocupas la lanza de diamante? de esa forma podrás curar rápidamente tus heridas. El joven lo miro y después miro sus heridas.

– Estoy bien así, además prefiero sentir este dolor... aun no puedo creer lo que le hice a Naomi.

– De acuerdo, dijo Yomi – No pienso decirte lo que tienes que hacer... pero ten en cuenta que esta es solo la primera torre, puede que hayan mayores peligros más adelante y tendrás que tomar mayores decisiones... por el bien de Krysta será mejor que te recuperes pronto. Ark le hizo una leve seña con la mano a Yomi, dejándole claro que entendía a lo que se refería y así entro a la cámara.

La misteriosa cámara era oscura en su interior y comprendía un largo pasillo, al final del pasillo Ark logro divisar una luz de color celeste, siguió avanzando hasta llegar al origen de la luz, cuando llego a ese lugar el pasillo que estaba detrás del desapareció así como la oscuridad que lo rodeaba, el final de la cámara era pequeño solo podía estar una persona en el. a su alrededor se encontraban cinco puertas las cuales tenían unos extraños símbolos, no noto nada mas hasta que su mirada apunto hacia arriba y encontró el origen de la luz era una esfera de un azul más hermoso y brillante del cristal azul que estaba tan acostumbrado. Esta gran esfera giraba lentamente y la envolvía un extraño humo blanco que parecía niebla.

La gran esfera comenzó a descender lentamente quedando justo en frente de Ark, este no pudo resistir la tentación y con la diestra la toco.

Próximo episodio, Noah


	8. Capitulo 7 Noah

Capitulo 7

Noah

Abrió los ojos y aun veía borroso, cuando la vista se hizo más nítida logro ver a su padre que estaba en la posición que siempre ponía cuando preparaba el pan, pero era distinto, el seguía en esa posición, estaba congelado. El joven fue rápidamente donde se encontraba y toco su hombro lo movió y le hablo pero su padre no respondía.

– ¿qué está sucediendo aquí? se preguntaba, mientras retiraba la mano del hombro de su padre.

Noah camino hasta la puerta que daba la salida del molino, cuando abrió la puerta noto que no solo su padre padecía de esta extraña condición, todos en el pueblo estaban congelados. Noah siguió avanzando hasta llegar al lago donde se encontraba en viejo Vincent, vio también a los niños que jugaban. Coloco sus manos sobre su cabeza tratando de alguna forma entender que estaba sucediendo, luego de una breve meditación, recordó a Ark.

– ¡Ark! estará el también... no alcanzo a terminar su sentencia y rápidamente tomo rumbo hacia la casa del sabio, durante su marcha comenzó a unir piezas en el asunto. Inevitablemente pensó que Ark tenía una relación en todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Cuando llego a la casa del sabio, casi por instinto tomo dirección a la sala en donde se encontraba la misteriosa puerta azul, encontró a Duran apegado a la pared derramando lagrimas de asombro y miedo. La intromisión de Noah hizo que Duran se diera cuenta de su presencia, este se dirigió hacia Noah con una angustia que le oprimía la garganta al hablar.

– Duran, cálmate... cuéntame, ¿qué ha pasado? pregunto Noah tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo.

– A… Ark, el entro a la habitación... me dijo que buscara al Sabio... Yo busque por todas partes pero no pude encontrarlo y afuera de la casa me encontré con la señorita Naomi. Ella me pregunto lo que había pasado y le dije lo que sabía, después de eso ella también entro a la habitación. Explicaba Duran, aun entre pausas.

– ¿Naomi también está ahí dentro? pregunto con asombro Noah.

– Así es, yo fui con ella, pero el miedo me impidió entrar por lo que espere. De pronto sentí algo, un extraño ruido. Cuando abrí los ojos lo único que vi fue a nuestros amigos que están congelados. Noah miro a su alrededor la sala estaba vacía. Miro las otras habitaciones y vio a sus demás compañeros congelados también, volvió a la sala y le trajo un vaso con agua a Duran.

– ¿A dónde vas Noah? pregunto.

– Voy a buscar a Ark y a Naomi, deben de estar dentro aun. Tras las palabras de Noah, este tomo su curso y comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

En ese momento el Sabio apareció ante Duran.

Noah avanzo hasta el final de la habitación, asombrado por la forma que tenían los pasillos de la sala, un color cristalino azulado. Sin embargo trataba de olvidar su asombro y tomo un paso más veloz en dirección al final de la extraña habitación. Cuando llego tropezó con algo, la habitación era muy obscura y las paredes azules solo podían iluminar el contorno de la habitación. Al paso de unos minutos sus ojos se adaptaron a la poca luz que había y entonces diviso a tres de sus amigos, cerrando los puños se lamento no poder ayudarlos, entonces comenzó a llamar a Ark y Naomi, sin respuesta Noah se empezó a agitar, cuando de pronto escucho un gemido y una mano que se levantaba del suelo. Noah se acerco y encontró a Naomi tendida en el suelo, Noah ayudo a levantarla, mientras aun la tenía en sus brazos escucho levemente su voz – A.. Ark…

Con Naomi ya en sus brazos, Noah comenzó a inspeccionar cada rincón de la habitación pero no pudo encontrar a Ark. Salió de la habitación prohibida y Duran se encontraba ahí para recibirlos.

– ¿Cómo esta ella Noah? Pregunto preocupado.

– Se encuentra muy débil, voy a llevarla a la habitación de Ark, el decir eso le hizo recordar a Noah.

– ¿Duran, hay alguna señal de Ark? El no estaba en esa habitación, Interrogo. Duran con la mirada al piso movió la cabeza en signo de negación. Decepcionado Noah llevo a Naomi a la habitación de su amigo, en el lugar Noah comenzó a revisar si su amiga tenía alguna lesión, a primera vista se veía bien, justo en ese momento Naomi comenzó a recobrar el conocimiento, cuando finalmente abrió los ojos se incorporo rápidamente buscando a Ark con la mirada, en vez, se encontró a Noah al cual lo tomo de los brazos.

– ¡Noah! Ark, el estaba conmigo pero… el cuarto se ilumino y de pronto todo se volvió oscuridad.

– ¿No recuerdas que mas ocurrió en ese lugar?

– no, no puedo recordar nada… Naomi aparto la mirada un momento y luego volvió a interrogar a Noah.

– Noah ¿Dónde está Ark!? El joven noto el rostro de angustia de Naomi y apretaba los puños al no poder ayudarla.

– No lo sé, aun no he podido encontrarlo, en la habitación solo te encontré a ti y los demás que siguen congelados, pero Ark no estaba ahí…

Noah levanto la vista y ayudo a Naomi a incorporarse.

– Tenemos que comenzar a buscar, también tenemos que ver qué es lo que le paso a toda la gente en Krysta, por que están de esa forma… como congelados. Naomi asintió, en efecto todo era un misterio pero en el fondo tanto Noah como ella pensaban que Ark tenía algo que ver en todo esto. En ese momento Duran golpeo la puerta preguntando si podía pasar, Noah fue a abrir la puerta cuando en ese momento vio al Sabio.

– ¡Sabio!, Noah hizo una leve reverencia e inmediatamente pregunto. – Sabio, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué todos los habitantes de Krysta están congelados? El Sabio toco el hombro del joven panadero y entro a la habitación de Ark y posteriormente tomo asiento.

– Siéntate tú también Noah. El joven tomo otra silla mientras Naomi se sentó en la cama.

– Creo que tendré que empezar por el principio. Primero que nada tengo que decirles que ustedes al igual que el resto de la gente del pueblo, estaban congelados. El comentario del Sabio sorprendió a todos, la única menos sorprendida era Naomi, quien estuvo con Ark antes de que la tierra comenzara a temblar, lo último que recordaba era que él estaba apoyando sus manos en sus hombros y le mostraba una cálida sonrisa, luego de eso todo se volvió oscuridad.

La luminosidad de Krysta se estaba acabando, cambiando de un tono naranja que era lo que representaba el día, estaba pasando a un azul profundo dominado por la esencia del azul cristal. Este fenómeno, el cual les servía a los habitantes a determinar el día y la noche, lo producía el azul cristal. Las relucientes esferas durante el día se encontraban a ras de piso y con el movimiento de las personas del pueblo, se movían más velozmente y generaban juegos de luces multicolores que llamaban la atención de los niños. Cuando comenzaba la noche era cuando el azul cristal comenzaba a elevarse y tapaban el núcleo central que estaba sobre Krysta, el cual le da energía al pueblo, gracias a ella, los aldeanos podía cultivar vegetales y granos. Cuando el azul cristal toma esa elevada posición tornaba todo del tono que poseen trayendo la noche al pueblo.

El Sabio había terminado de explicar lo sucedido hasta ahora, obviamente la sorpresa del grupo era evidente. Lamentaban sin embargo el hecho de que Ark y los demás quisieran abrir la famosa puerta azul. Noah se incorporo y en silencio abandono la habitación, Naomi y Duran seguían algo aturdidos, el Sabio también se incorporo e indico a Duran que se quedara con Naomi y la atendiera si necesitaba algo, este asintió, luego algo titubeante pregunto a la joven si quería algo de comer, ella negó con la cabeza y se levanto diciendo que necesitaba ir al baño a lavarse la cara. Duran mientras tanto se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a preparar una infusión que servía para calmar los nervios ya que la tensión que mostraba era evidente y comprensible por lo demás, casi todo el pueblo sabía el cariño que Naomi le tenía a Ark. De hecho a todos les parecía extraño que no fuesen pareja aun, pero esa era una preocupación y con los recientes acontecimientos ya no tenía importancia. Una hora paso de la conversación, Naomi y Duran se encontraban sentados en la mesa del comedor invadidos por el silencio, Duran sin nada que decir y Naomi observando a la gente que se encontraba congeladas, era bastante curioso, la gente está ahí e incluso estaban los niños que sus siluetas indicaban que estaban jugando habían otras personas que seguían caminando, como si nada hubiese pasado. De pronto Duran rompió el silencio.

– ¿A dónde habrá ido Noah? Pregunto, Naomi quien estaba sentada con sus brazos sobre la mesa, en efecto Noah se fue sin decir palabra alguna, pero los pensamientos de Naomi estaban solo consientes de Ark y su angustia iba en progresión.

De pronto Naomi miro de reojo a la ventana y vio a Noah quien caminaba, este vestía una armadura, que era distinta a la que él y Ark usaban en sus prácticas. Noah siempre fue bueno creando herramientas, en su mayoría era herramientas que servían para el trabajo con la tierra. La armadura que portaba estaba hecha de madera, de los sólidos robles que rodean a Krysta, esta tenía unos finos tallados que le daban una forma muy elegante. Amarrada a su cintura portaba un hacha que se notaba que era ocupada con frecuencia, le quedaba poco filo. Naomi al verlo, rápidamente se incorporo y corrió fuera de la casa, Duran al ver la reacción de la joven se incorporo también y vio que el Sabio estaba a su lado.

– Vamos también, Duran, dijo.

Noah se encontraba frente a la salida de Krysta, aun era impresionante ver como este gran arco que dispersaba parte del bosque se encontraba abierto y mas allá se encontraba algo que ninguno de los habitantes de Krysta había visto antes, el exterior.

Al mirar el amplio paisaje Noah recordó un evento que ocurrió hace muchos años, cuando conoció a Ark.

Mucho antes del sello del bosque, la palabra del Sabio era absoluta, la gente tenía prohibido salir de Krysta, pero en el pueblo había dos personas que no eran originarias de ahí.

Ark y Noah, años atrás el primero en llegar a Krysta fue Noah, quien fue encontrado inconsciente por el Sabio, el lo rescato y un año después Dante el dueño del molino del pueblo lo crio como su hijo. Luego de eso un año más tarde Ark llego al pueblo y como con Noah, el Sabio lo acogió en su casa. En aquel entonces había muchos niños en el pueblo, y entre ellos, el más travieso era Ark, quien siempre estaba obstinado por ir al exterior, ya que como no era originario de Krysta, quería saber su origen, Naomi siempre trataba de detenerlo. Por otro lado estaba Noah, que no era muy comunicativo y siempre estaba leyendo los libros que el Sabio tenía en su estancia. Una noche, el joven se quedo hasta muy noche leyendo, cuando termino, tomo curso hacia su casa, cuando sorprendió a Ark tratando de abrir la puerta azul.

– ¡ah! Eres tu Noah, decía

El joven lo quedo mirando unos segundos luego desvió la vista y siguió su camino, gesto que no le gusto mucho a Ark.

Al día siguiente Ark llego al molino llamando a Noah, este salió y el joven lo reto a un duelo.

– Déjalo, no quiero pelear contigo.

– Tal vez tú no quieras pero yo sí, no me gusto esa mirada de ayer, voy hacer que la próxima vez que me veas sea con respeto. El comentario de Ark hizo que nuevamente Noah lo volviera a mirar con un aire vacio y sin importancia, esta vez mas irritado que ayer, el joven apretó los puños y ataco a Noah.

Noah recibió el primer golpe, pero luego esquivo todos los otros ataques de Ark y ágilmente asesto un golpe a su estomago. Ark sin aire cayó de rodillas, en ese momento llego Naomi.

– ¡Ark! Otra vez estas peleando, decía molesta

– Naomi, no te metas, este es un problema entre hombres, decía mientras se ponía de pie.

– Entonces ¿tendré detenerte yo? Aunque no soy un hombre. Otra voz hizo que el joven volteara y percatara de la persona que se encontraba detrás de Naomi.

– Ri…Ri… ¡Rina! Decía Ark sorprendido.

– Me imagino que no querrás tenerme de rival pequeño Ark.

– Este… pues… ¡No! Entendiste mal Rina, yo y Noah estamos entrenando, ¿verdad amigo? decía algo desesperado. Noah por su parte comenzó a alejarse del lugar, cuando se topo con Rina.

– Perdónalo, es algo impulsivo, pero es un buen chico, decía Rina. El joven se quedo admirando el profundo azul de los ojos de Rina, se quedo observándola unos segundos, a su vez Rina también quedo atrapada en el color ámbar de los ojos de Noah cuando de pronto reacciono solo asintió con la cabeza. Luego Rina volteo en dirección a Ark.

– Entonces, que vamos a hacer contigo Ark, pero era tarde el joven había emprendido la huida.

– Se fue, decía Naomi. Luego de eso ella y Rina se miraron una a la otra y comenzaron a reír.

– Una vez más escapo, pero la próxima recibirá su castigo.

Noah seguía su camino y sin darse cuenta, se encontraba en el bosque. Como vio que estaba muy tranquilo se sentó sobre un viejo troco caído y comenzó a leer cuando de pronto escucho una voz en las alturas. Era Ark quien esteba sobre la rama de un alto árbol.

– Es hora de continuar la contienda ¡Noah! Decía desafiante, abajo el joven lo contemplaba y sostenía su cabeza tratando de explicarse la persistencia de Ark.

– Te dije que no quiero pelear, además, no podrás vencerme. Ark lo quedo mirando y luego dio un salto y aterrizo realizando una pirueta.

– Es como pensé, en realidad nos parecemos. Decía sonriente, Gesto que descoloco a Noah.

– ¿Nos parecemos? Pregunto curioso.

– Yo también soy fuerte ¿sabes? Aunque admito que tienes técnica, decía – El viejo también lo dice y yo también lo creo, puesto que solamente nosotros provenimos de otro lugar.

– No creo que sea razón suficiente para pensar eso, decía Noah a la defensiva, mientras que en el descuido Ark le propino un golpe al estomago, dejándolo también de rodillas y sin aire.

– Esto fue por lo de hace un rato, decía. Noah lo observo y trato de incorporarse rápidamente y muy molesto se coloco en posición de pelea, mientras que Ark hacia lo mismo.

– Ahora si tu mirada es distinta, ya no es una mirada despectiva como la que me hiciste ayer. La sonrisa de Ark provocaba más aun el enfado de Noah.

Ya llegada la noche la pelea había terminado dejando a Noah como vencedor. Luego de eso volvió a sentarse en el tronco para recuperar el aliento, aunque gano no fue sencillo, en realidad era muy fuerte, tal como él había dicho. Luego de unos minutos Noah se levanto y se alejaba del lugar, mientras Ark se incorporaba y de lo lejos grito el nombre de Noah.

– Fue un gran entrenamiento, ¡entrenemos igual mañana!

Noah solamente se limito a caminar y se preguntaba el porqué de la extraña forma de ser de Ark, ambos eran huérfanos y no pertenecían a Krysta, esto estaba claro, pero con personalidades muy distintas, sin embargo Ark decía que eran iguales.

Al día siguiente y como era de esperarse, ambos recibieron un sermón del Sabio. A pesar de las escusas que daba Ark, el castigo fue inevitable, él y Noah tendrían que establecer leña para todas las casas de Krysta.

– ¡Ese viejo no acepta ninguna explicación!

– Que explicación, para empezar fue tu culpa, decía Noah mientras cortaba la leña.

El día continuaba cuando el sentido de competencia de Ark se activo y comenzó a cortar más leña que su nuevo rival. Noah vio lo que pasaba y subconscientemente hizo lo mismo, el castigo de conseguir leña para todo el pueblo fácilmente habría durado unos dos o tres días, pero los jóvenes lo hicieron en una tarde. Ya exhaustos ambos se tendieron en el suelo para descansar.

– Hemos terminado, me voy a casa, decía Noah más serio.

– ¡Nos vemos mañana Noah!

Al escuchar esas palabras se detuvo, pero luego continuó su camino. Aun no comprendía el entusiasmo de Ark.

Los pacíficos días en Krysta continuaban aunque algo comenzaba a ser distinto, ya que a donde iba Noah, Ark lo acompañaba, ya sea cuando iba a leer o cuando aprendía a hacer pan con su padre, algunas veces Naomi también los acompañaba, pero de vez en cuando le daba algo de miedo la mirada fría de Noah. Cuando los niños se reunían a jugar, Ark siempre iba a la casa de Noah para preguntarle si quería jugar también, si bien Noah era mayor por dos años que todos los niños, era un niño de todas formas. Sin embargo siempre se negaba. Un día Noah se encontraba en el huerto, extrayendo el trigo cuando de pronto Ark apareció, al principio no le tomo importancia, pero la curiosidad del joven había llegado a su punto máximo.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque ¿Qué? Decía Ark.

– Está muy claro, que no nos llevamos bien y tú sigues viniendo, como si fuéramos amigos, decía Noah, mientras Ark lo observaba en silencio, cuando finalmente lo rompió.

– La verdad es que ni yo mismo lo sé muy bien. Cuando llegue a Krysta, no hable con nadie por mucho tiempo, me molestaba el hecho de no poder recordar nada… tampoco me gustaba este pueblo, pero gracias a Naomi ya no lo odio como antes, pero aun así no es mi pueblo. Hizo una pequeña pausa y continúo. – El viejo no deja salir a nadie de Krysta así que no tengo otra opción más que aceptar la realidad, la verdad era que ya me estaba haciendo a la idea de olvidarme de ese asunto, hasta ese día que me encontraste tratando de entrar a la puerta azul.

Noah comenzó a recordar la primera vez que conoció a Ark, antes del incidente de la puerta solo se habían visto un par de veces.

– Cuando me descubriste esa vez, me moleste por tu mirada, era fría e indiferente, entonces le pregunte al Sabio sobre ti y me conto que también no pertenecías a Krysta, en ese momento me puse feliz, puesto que no era el único que estaba en esa situación, cuando te decía que nos parecemos, es en ese sentido, creo que puedo ser mas amigo tuyo que cualquier otro acá en Krysta.

La franqueza de Ark sorprendió a Noah, quien no sabía que responder, en ese momento se sintió un murmullo que provenía detrás de las enormes Calabazas que se cultivaban en el huerto, Noah al percatarse fue a ver quién era y Ark lo siguió. Al llegar a las calabazas se encontró con Rina y Naomi quienes estaban espiando la conversación.

– ¿Naomi, Rina? ¿Que hacen aquí? Preguntaba Ark

– Bueno estábamos viendo como se hacían amigos, decía Rina riendo y de un momento a otros los tres comenzaron a reír. Solo Noah permanecía en silencio, cuando finalmente decidió hablar.

– ¿Crees que podamos ser amigos? Pregunto.

– ¿De qué hablas Noah? Hemos sido amigos desde que competimos por quien cortaba más leña, decía sonriente. Noah bajo la mirada y su cuerpo comenzaba a estremecerse Ark comenzó a pensar que se había enfadado de nuevo, pero para su sorpresa el también saco una sonrisa.

– No olvides que esa competencia la gane yo… Ark.

Una fuerte corriente de aire se sentía en la salida del bosque sellado, la puerta estaba abierta y a lo lejos se divisaba la Torre, La primera de las cinco y Ark ya había logrado liberar. De pronto a su espalda se encontraba Naomi quien se acerco.

– ¿A dónde vas Noah? Interrogo.

– ¿No es obvio? Voy a buscar a Ark. Dijo sin titubear. Naomi sin perder esta oportunidad inmediatamente pidió a Noah que la llevara también. Pero este se negó. – no sabemos qué clase de enemigos ahí afuera. ¿No recuerdas lo que dijo el sabio? Ark tuvo que enfrentarse a distintas bestias con tal de liberarnos, decía Noah mientras sostenía los hombros de la joven.

– Tranquila, no volveré hasta encontrarlo, decía mientras daba media vuelta para comenzar su marcha. De pronto un largo bastón de madera se interpuso en su andar.

– No recuerdo haberte autorizado a salir joven Noah. Era el Sabio que intervino en la partida de Noah.

– Sabio, lamento mi atrevimiento, dijo, pero Ark es mi amigo… no puedo abandonarlo, aunque esta sea su tarea no hay nada que impida que pueda recibir ayuda lo siento. Tras las palabras del joven, este aparto el bastón del Sabio y corriendo rápidamente emprendió la marcha. Naomi, Duran y el Sabio contemplaron como Noah se iba perdiendo de vista a medida que seguía corriendo. Naomi aun algo aturdida por los acontecimientos, menciono a los presentes que iba a su casa a ver como estaba su madre y las demás alumnas del telar, mientras Duran dijo que exploraría todo el pueblo para ver si encontraba a más aldeanos libres del hechizo. Solo el Sabio continuaba mirando al exterior, de pronto comenzó a caminar, salió de Krysta y avanzo a una dirección opuesta a la cual Noah había ido. Su caminata duro solo unos minutos pronto llego a un amplio y desolado terreno, su superficie de un rojo intenso completamente distinto al terreno de Krysta o del exterior y en el centro había una pequeña depresión que parecía estar tomando forma.

– está comenzando, decía, la puerta al Mundo Exterior se está abriendo… pero aún queda mucho para que se abra por completo… El joven Noah ahora se ha unido a Ark, citó en voz alta.

– La juventud como siempre es… impredecible.

Próximo Capitulo, Retorno


	9. Capitulo 8 Retorno

Capitulo 8

Retorno

El peso de su cuerpo parecía al de una pluma. Rodeado por un amplio cielo azul, casi eterno y muy distinto al cielo que siempre miraba en Krysta, el joven se encontraba admirado con lo que estaba a su alrededor, lo último que recordaba era haber tocado esta extraña esfera que estaba suspendida en la plataforma, recordaba también la habitación, era pequeña, cabía solamente una persona y en sus paredes habían unos grabados que parecía que tuvieran vida. Pero ahora él no se encontraba ahí, se encontraba en otro lugar, distante y el más increíble que haya visto jamás. Las imágenes que veía eran confusas, de pronto sintió una poderosa fuerza que lo impulsaba hacia arriba. Mientras se elevaba el joven vio el lago más grande que haya visto jamás. Se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista pero de pronto sintió un poderoso estruendo y en el lugar comenzó a emerger la tierra, sorprendido trato de moverse pero en ese momento una luz muy brillante cegó su vista y lo que era un amplio terreno se convirtió en amplia oscuridad y lo último que escucho fue la voz del siniestro Tenbinza.

– El día de hoy, ha renacido Eurasia…

Noah continuaba su viaje, la torre comenzaba a verse más y más grande, sin embargo, el joven panadero comenzaba a meditar sus acciones, lo primero que pensaba era en Ark, temía no poder encontrarlo, también pensaba en el Sabio y la desafiante postura que el joven tubo contra él, luego pensó en Naomi. Desde que despertó de su letargo había estado comportándose extraña, distante. El brillo en sus ojos se había apagado, Noah comprendía la razón, la preocupación de ella por Ark era más que evidente.

Noah es dos años mayor que ambos, por lo que siempre ha considerado a estos dos como sus hermanos.

Finalmente llego a la torre, pero en ella la envolvía un silencio sepulcral, el joven esperaba toparse con algún adversario, pero hasta ahora todo estaba tranquilo. Rápidamente comenzó la búsqueda de su amigo perdido. Llego a la gran puerta, trato el de abrirla pero sin éxito, algo angustiado comenzó a mirar a sus alrededores, pero aun sin encontrar nada, de pronto sus sentidos se agudizaron y sintió una presencia cerca, este instinto le previno que no era su amigo si no algo mas, lentamente comenzó a caminar muy alerta advirtiendo cada uno de sus pasos, luego tomo el hacha que tenia atada a la cintura y con una rápida oscilación el filo del arma acorralo a la criatura.

– ¡Cuidado! Dijo esta, ¡quieres matarme! Ante la sorpresa, Noah retrocedió unos cuantos pasos.

– ¿Qué rayos eres? Pregunto

– ¡Vaya! Sigo recibiendo esos comentarios hacia mi persona – ¡No soy ningún "esto"! mi nombre es Yomi, replicaba.

Al escuchar ese nombre, Noah recordó de inmediato lo que le había contado el Sabio, que la criatura que estaba sellada en la caja era un ente volador de color rosa, más tranquilo bajo su arma pero aun así estaba alerta.

– Tu eres la criatura de la que hablo el Sabio, entonces ¿Dónde está Ark?

– Si es a Ark a quien buscas, Yo estoy esperándolo, no debiera tardar en volver.

– ¿Volver?

– Así es, en estos momentos está en la cámara estelar.

– ¿Cámara estelar? Pregunto Noah.

– Es la cámara que controla el mundo exterior, como estas aquí, significa que estas libre del hechizo de congelación por tanto también quiere decir que Ark libero el primer continente. De un momento a otro Yomi guardo silencio luego se elevo unos cuantos metros en el aire.

– ¡Viene! Exclamo.

La criatura emprendió el vuelo y Noah también lo seguía, asumiendo que se trataba de Ark.

Noah comenzó a seguir a Yomi quien volaba e iba en dirección a la parte trasera de la torre, en ese momento descendió y espero, el joven llego también y con la mirada buscaba a Ark pero no podía encontrarlo.

– ¿Seguro que está aquí? Pregunto

– Espera y veras, decía Yomi con una sonrisa.

Noah comenzó a sentir una ráfaga de viento que impactaba su espalda, fue entonces cuando una luz apareció y trataba de rasgar el aire, un extraño sonido se escucho por el lugar, de pronto la luz se convirtió en una silueta que impacto con el suelo.

– ¡Ark!

Noah corrió rápidamente para auxiliar a su amigo, pero estaba inconsciente, noto que tenía serias heridas, cortes paralelos que tenía en el brazo, piernas y en la cara, la armadura que tenía estaba agrietada y luego noto la Caja, la que le había mencionado el Sabio, esta estaba atada a una cadena dorada. Noah incorporo a su amigo y lo llevaba en su espalda.

– ¿A dónde vas? Preguntaba Yomi – La segunda torre no queda en esa dirección.

– Vuelvo a Krysta, Ark está herido, podrá ir a la siguiente torre después de haberse recuperado. Yomi lo observaba, (parece que es un chico terco) pensaba. Fácilmente podría explicarle que Ark puede recuperarse de cualquier herida gracias a la lanza. A pesar de no estar de acuerdo de volver al pueblo presentía que con esta persona iba a ser difícil dialogar, por lo que decidió conversar con el primero.

– ¿Cómo te llamas chico? Preguntaba Yomi mientras seguía al joven a paso lento.

– Mi nombre es Noah.

– ¿Entonces el sabio te ha explicado todo?

– Algo me ha explicado.

– Si el Sabio te explico la situación, entonces deberías saber que la dirección que debemos tomar es a la próxima torre.

– Lo haremos una vez esté recuperado.

Los tres seguían avanzando en dirección a Krysta y el silencio los acompañaba, solo las pisadas de Noah en la tierra plateada se sentían.

– No eres de los que habla mucho ¿verdad Noah? El joven no respondió, simplemente seguía caminando. Yomi lo miro y se molesto también, pero luego recordó sobre la chica que había entrado a la habitación azul.

– ¿Qué hay de la chica? ¿Ella está libre del hechizo?

– Si… ella se encuentra bien.

Tras las palabras de Noah, Yomi se alivio y finalmente decidió no insistir con el tema de seguir hasta la siguiente torre, noto que Ark quedo muy inestable después de pelear con el Doppelgänge**r** de Naomi**, **por lo que verla le ayudaría a recuperarse.

Pasado el tiempo ya se podía divisar la entrada a Krysta, en su espalda Ark aun seguía inconsciente y Yomi de muy cerca los seguía, de pronto escucho que lo llamaban, era Duran que llego corriendo para ayudarlo.

– Te divise desde la casa del Sabio. Decía, mientras ayudaba a sostener a Ark.

Llegaron a la casa del Sabio y dejaron a Ark en la cama, le quitaron la armadura y procedieron a vendarlo, era una fortuna que Duran quedara libre del hechizo de congelación, puesto que era estudiante de Rina quien era la única curandera del pueblo. Al final el diagnostico de Duran fue positivo, la gran complexión de Ark iba a permitir que las heridas sanaran rápidamente. Dejaron a su amigo descansar y después fueron a casa de Naomi, quien estaba en su estancia trabajando en el telar con el fin de despejar su mente, en ello sintió el golpe de la puerta y rápidamente fue a abrir donde se encontró con Noah y Duran, al verlos lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, puesto que su amigo había prometido volver con Ark. Volvieron nuevamente a casa del líder de Krysta, ahí, Naomi se dirigió a la habitación. Noah y Duran quedaron esperando en el comedor mientras el Sabio hacia su aparición y Yomi se posaba sobre su hombro.

– Yomi me ha explicado la situación, traer a Ark aquí fue la mejor decisión joven Noah.

Noah asintió pero aun así necesitaba respuestas, lo poco que vio al salir de Krysta le genero varias preguntas.

– Sabio, necesitamos una explicación de lo que ocurre. Noah estaba preocupado por Ark así como por los habitantes del pueblo, ya estaba comprobado que al liberar la primera torre la gente quedaría libre del hechizo de congelación también el Sabio les explico que al liberar las torres liberaban los continentes, aquel concepto era ajeno al conocimiento de la gente del pueblo. Obviamente todo se relacionaba a las antiguas historias que contaba el sabio, el famoso Mundo Exterior.

El Sabio, lo observo y tomo asiento.

– De acuerdo Noah, explicare todo, pero el que tiene la misión es Ark, solo el que posee la caja de pandora puede entrar a las cámaras estelares. Hablaremos del asunto una vez despierte.

– Pero no sabemos cuándo se podrá recuperar Ark, decía Duran.

– No te preocupes, se va recuperar pronto, argumentaba Yomi. Duran un poco asustado al ver la criatura alada que además podía hablar, simplemente asintió dando una fingida sonrisa.

– ¿Como sabes que se repondrá pronto? Pregunto Noah.

– Es por su arma, no te lo pude decir antes pero con su lanza puede recuperarse de cualquier herida, por eso es que quería ir a la siguiente torre cuanto antes, pero me di cuenta que era mejor que Ark se encontrara con la chica así sabría que está bien y podría enfocarse nuevamente en su misión.

– Ya veo, decía.

– Entonces, que tal si preparamos algo de comer, ya esta amaneciendo y no hemos comido nada desde ayer. Sugería Duran, Noah lo observo asi como el Sabio y la criatura.

– Es una buena idea Duran, yo iré al molino a buscar ingredientes si lo que dice Yomi es verdad podremos comer todos aquí, así también escucharemos lo que el Sabio sabe.

– No tengo objeción, estaré en mi estudio, llámenme cuando Ark este despierto. Pusieron manos a la obra Duran se dirigió a la cocina y Yomi lo acompaño.

– ¡Tengo curiosidad de probar la comida que ustedes hacen! Decía, Duran aun asustado asintió.

Noah se dirigió al molino más contento al saber que Ark pronto despertaría y estaría mejor.

En la habitación Naomi puso un paño húmedo en la frente de Ark, mientras que el aun luchaba por soportar el ardor de las heridas, aun con los ojos cerrados las únicas imágenes que le venían a la mente eran las de Naomi, la Naomi que destruyo en la torre. De pronto sintió una re confortable calma, una calidez que lo envolvía, ante la curiosidad de saber de dónde provenía comenzó a mover los parpados, luego de esos sus ojos se mezclaron con el verde de los ojos de Naomi. Ante la impresión Ark inevitablemente derramo lagrimas y casi con angustia abrazo a su amada, quien ella a su vez lo abrazo también en un cálido reencuentro.

– Durante mi estado semiconsciente, lo comprendí. Estoy segura de haberte visto, aun mientras estaba congelada, no podía moverme, sin embargo podía verte y lo único que veía era como te lastimaban, pero, se que tu Ark me salvaste… Gracias…

– Lo siento Naomi.

Para Ark le era difícil decir más, lo experimentado en la torre no era la aventura que él buscaba y tampoco pretendía, jamás, contarle lo que había pasado, ya que la visión que mencionaba Naomi, eran los ojos de la Naomi poseída por Tenbinza. La joven quien compartía y entendía su tristeza siguió abrazándolo hasta que se calmo.

Ark se incorporo de la cama, Naomi trato de decirle que descansara puesto que sus heridas aun eran recientes. El joven apoyo las manos en sus hombros para tranquilizarla, luego de eso tomo la caja de pandora que tenía en su cintura y convoco su lanza de diamante. Como siempre la lanza hacia su trabajo y parecía que en Krysta su efecto era más potente puesto que sus heridas comenzaron a sanar en cuestión de segundos dejando a Naomi atónita.

– Esta arma me ha salvado varias veces, decía contento.

– ¿ha sido difícil? Pregunto ella, el joven asintió.

– Las torres son algo que jamás pudiéramos haber imaginado, creo que ni la mejor historia del Sabio se compara. Decía Ark escogiendo con cuidado sus palabras, de pronto recordó.

– Naomi, ¿cómo fue que llegue hasta aquí?

– Noah fue quien te trajo.

– Ya veo, entonces Noah también está libre del hechizo.

Al ver a Ark tan contento, decidió contarle lo que había pasado hasta ahora, desde el momento que se descongelaron. Básicamente le conto las personas que estaban descongeladas al liberar la primera torre y que el Sabio les había explicado la situación, de todas formas Ark quedo sorprendido al saber que su amigo había ido en su busca a la torre. De repente el dialogo se vio interrumpido por un rico aroma, sin darse cuenta, tanto Ark como Naomi estaban hambrientos, por lo que ambos decidieron salir de la habitación.

Al salir se encontraron con todo un banquete, en el cual todos, inclusive Yomi habían participado.

– Noah… gracias por salvarme, decía Ark algo apenado mientras le daba un apretón de manos. El joven a su vez, estrecho con fuerza y con una gran sonrisa abrazo a su único amigo.

– ¡Me alegro que estés bien Ark!

Duran y Yomi también recibieron con una sonrisa a su salvador.

– Aun faltan poner cosas a la mesa, decía Noah, – Naomi ¿podrías preparar una ensalada? La joven asintió y todos comenzaron a cooperar, por un momento todo se sintió como en los viejos tiempos, terapia que fue muy buena para todos ya que podían sonreír a pesar de la situación.

La mesa estaba lista y todos se ubicaron en ella, solo el Sabio faltaba por lo cual Duran fue a golpear su puerta, el hombre salió con un par de planos y una extraña pero elegante espada.

Próximo Capitulo, Krysta.


	10. Capitulo 9 Krysta

Capitulo 9

Krysta

El azul cristal descendía en el pueblo permitiendo que la luz del núcleo central iluminara y aclimatara el lugar. Ya habían terminado de comer y los jóvenes no paraban de observar la extraña espada que saco el Sabio de la habitación, también habían unos grandes papeles que estaban enrollados. El Sabio vio la mirada de intriga de todos y finalmente comenzó a hablar;

– Bien, ¿por dónde empiezo?, se preguntaba a sí mismo el Sabio. Todos se quedaron mirando al Sabio y muy atentamente comenzaron a escuchar su historia.

– Bueno, esto lo he comentado en más de una ocasión, como bien saben los habitantes de Krysta son el ultimo legado de lo que fue la humanidad en la superficie. Todos los presentes asintieron y más de uno comenzó a recordar las historias que daba el sabio cuando eran más jóvenes. – Existió una guerra tiempo atrás, continúo, esa guerra destruyo casi todo en el mundo. De la poca gente que sobrevivió, atemorizada y sin esperanza recibieron una ayuda inesperada.

– ¿La ayuda de quien? Pregunto Naomi.

– La ayuda de Dios.

Todos quedaron en silencio y curiosos con esta entidad que el Sabio llamaba Dios.

– Y ¿Quién es este Dios? Pregunto Ark.

– Según los textos que he leído en la biblioteca del Sabio, el concepto de Dios hace referencia a una suprema deidad. Dios es el nombre que se le da a un ser supremo omnipotente y personal. Respondía Noah, también hablaban de religiones, pero jamás logre comprender ese concepto.

– Es como el Joven Noah comenta, El mundo exterior estaba herido y las plegarias de la gente llegaron a Dios, la entidad llamada Gaia Astral, origen de la luz. Todo el mundo estaba inmerso en las palabras del Sabio, ya que jamás antes había compartido esa clase de información, siempre comentaba la tragedia de la superficie, pero jamás explico el por qué. – Gaia Astral, nos llevo a nosotros los sobrevivientes a este lugar, el centro de la tierra, para ello fue necesario sellar los continentes del mundo en las torres para que pudieran regenerarse y volver a la superficie, en ese momento el Sabio enfoco la mirada en Ark.

– Supongo que pudiste verlo, ¿verdad Ark? El joven con una seria mirada asintió.

– Es verdad, cuando entre en la cámara sentía como una fuerza me elevaba cada vez mas y mas rápido, luego al mirar arriba no vi ningún techo como acá en Krysta, si no que era azul y muy amplio, al final vi como emergía un enorme montón de tierra y montañas de un enorme lago.

– Eso es porque al liberar la primera torre libera también el primero de los cinco continentes que en el mundo exterior existe, por lo que básicamente lo que Ark está haciendo es renacer el mundo. Todas las miradas se enfocaron en Ark, el sabía que su misión era la de renacer el mundo exterior, pero con la nueva información que entregaba el Sabio, generaba nuevas preguntas y el mas intrigado sin duda era Ark.

– Sabio, ¿por qué razón nos prohibía entrar a la puerta azul? Pregunto Noah.

– Ark, muéstrale. Al mirar al Sabio el joven comprendió de mediato lo que él quería. Por lo que con su diestra tomo la Caja de Pandora que estaba en su tamaño compacto, el cual cabía en su palma y fue cuestión de segundos para que tomara su forma original y sorprendiera a sus amigos. – La Caja de Pandora es el sello del mundo exterior, al abrirla comienza el mecanismo de la resurrección del mundo. La razón por la cual no quería que nadie entrara fueron dos; la primera es el resultado que hemos visto, Krysta congelada, la segunda podríamos decir que era miedo. Yo era el encargado de la caja, cuando llegamos al centro de la tierra, muchas veces quise renacer el mundo, pero en ese tiempo tenía miedo, luego la vida en Krysta se hizo cada vez mas pacifica, era grato convivir con el pueblo y se notaba que las personas no pensaban en el exterior. Desde que estoy aquí, he contemplado 5 generaciones en Krysta y ahora ya estoy muy viejo para intentar renacer el mundo.

– Fue entonces cuando Ark abrió la puerta, decía Naomi con un tono de decepción, el cual sus compañeros también compartieron. Ark intento defenderse, pero finalmente pensó que sería inútil por lo que no dijo nada.

– Esta vez la culpa no fue de Ark, al menos al principio, decía el Sabio, Duran me explico la situación y Ark entro a la habitación con la intención de ayudar a sus amigos, pero eso ya no tiene importancia. Lo importante ahora es salvar al pueblo.

Todos guardaron silencio hasta que Noah se puso de pie.

– Es verdad y yo voy a ayudarte. Decía Noah. Ark lo miro sorprendido.

– Noah… este… yo…

– No me importa lo que digas, si eres el único que puede entrar a esas cámaras estelares, está bien, pero no hay nada que impida que pueda ayudarte.

– Noah tiene razón Ark, decía Duran, no olvides que también es fuerte. Ark comenzó a sonreír.

– Se muy bien lo fuerte que es, de hecho sería una gran ventaja, pero no sé si el viejo estará de acuerdo. El Sabio lo miro y finalmente replico.

– Hace tiempo ya que el joven Noah actúa por su cuenta. Haciendo la referencia cuando salió del pueblo en busca de Ark.

– Esta vez la situación es distinta, exclamaba Naomi. – no solo es importante que salven a la gente del pueblo si no que también es importante que ambos lleguen a nosotros sanos y salvos. Y no hay mayor seguridad de que ellos dos vayan, ya que se cuidaran el uno al otro. Luego de eso la criatura alada volaba en círculos alrededor de Naomi.

– No te olvides de mi niña, también cuidare de esos dos.

Luego los jóvenes comenzaron a limpiar la mesa donde habían comido y el Sabio ubico los grandes pliegos de papel en ella.

– Ark, Noah, este es un mapa de lo que yo explore en alguna ocasión solo muestra el camino a la segunda y tercera torre, jamás he explorado que hay mas allá, deben tener cuidado.

– Oye Ark, puedes guardar el mapa en la caja, ahí está el Atlas mágico, con el puedes registrar los lugares en los que has estado. Decía Yomi

– ¿De verdad? Decía sonriente.

– Sabio, para llegar a la segunda torre ¿cuánto tiempo toma a pie? Consulto Noah.

– Probablemente les tome unas 12 horas y a medida que avancen puede demorar aun mas.

Ya había pasado tiempo desde que habían desayunado y la tarde se presentó al pueblo.

– Ya veo… entonces, Ark, pienso que debemos partir mañana. El joven lo medito.

– Creo que tienes razón, cuando me dirigía a la primera torre ni lo pensé, ya que la primera torre se ve desde Krysta, por lo que solo lleve algunas provisiones, si el viaje es más largo, necesitaremos mas, aparte necesitaremos una tienda más grande si tenemos que dormir.

– Ark, Noah, Yo iré a mi casa a prepararles un botiquín de primeros auxilios, se que Ark tiene su lanza mágica pero Noah no tiene eso por lo que es necesario que tengan una.

– ¡Es una gran idea Duran! no te preocupes si es muy grande, la Caja es infinita, ¡puedo guardar lo que sea! El joven asintió y rápidamente fue a su casa.

– Yo iré al molino a buscar provisiones, le dejare también una nota a mi padre, cuando sea libre del hechizo seguro que preguntara por mí, decía Noah. Antes del irse, el Sabio interrumpió a Noah y le pidió que para cuando volviera pasara a su estudio.

– Entonces nos encontraremos mañana en la mañana. Decía Ark, Todos asintieron.

Solo quedaron Naomi y Ark en el comedor, se miraron el uno al otro y sonrojados apartaron la mirada. Luego de un silencio Naomi comenzó a hablar;

– Bueno, supongo que yo también iré a casa.

– ¡Espera! Bueno… no tienes por qué ir, digo… en tu casa aun están todos bajo el hechizo ¿verdad? Naomi asintió levemente, luego se acerco a Ark y con ambas manos tomo la suya.

– ¿Quieres que me quede esta noche contigo? Un nerviosismo invadió a Ark que electrifico todo su cuerpo, sonrojado hasta las orejas, desvió la mirada y tratando de no darle mucha importancia, acepto la propuesta de Naomi. – Entonces es una cita. Dijo finalmente la joven. Ark levanto sus manos a la altura de su pecho y las presionaba con firmeza, en ese momento quería besarla, pero inesperadamente apareció Yomi quien estaba en las alturas.

– ¡Yomi! ¡Maldito!, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Pregunto molesto mientras trataba de alcanzarlo con las manos.

– ¿Y qué diablos quieres que haga? Yo no tengo una casa a donde volver como ustedes.

– ¡Bah! Podrías desaparecer como siempre lo haces, replicaba Ark. Naomi quien estaba muy nerviosa tomo dirección a la salida, el joven noto su comportamiento y rápidamente fue donde ella.

– ¿Que pasa Naomi?

– No es nada, solo voy a mi casa a buscar unas cosas, volveré más tarde, no te preocupes. Naomi ya se había marchado y la criatura aterrizo en su hombro.

– Te ves contento ¿no Ark?

– ¡Cállate! Ah, y más te vale no aparecer en la noche. Yomi se reía ante la angustia del joven por lo que accedió sin mayor problema.

Noah ya tenía listo un enorme bolso con provisiones y también unas herramientas ya que pensaba que podría fabricar algo útil con el material desconocido de mundo interno. Después se dirigió donde estaba su padre se quedo observándolo unos momentos. Luego antes de salir fue a su habitación y tomo una cadena la cual tenía un trozo de cristal en forma de "R" lo coloco en su cuello y después se recostó en la cama.

Ark estaba en su habitación, ordenándola un poco ya que Naomi vendría a pasar la noche. Aun estaba algo nervioso cuando de pronto sintió que golpeaban su puerta.

– Hola, decía tímidamente Naomi. Ark a su vez la saludo también.

La noche había llegado una vez más al pueblo los jóvenes estaban sentados en la cama comenzaron a conversar por un largo tiempo, hablaban de las cosas que hacían cuando niños, de la vez que Ark le regalo flores, la vez que peleo con Noah, el tiempo vivido con Rina entre otras cosas, finalmente ya se estaba haciendo tarde y el cansancio los invadió a ambos por lo que ambos se acostaron, solo se podía escuchar la respiración de ambos en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación.

– ¿Recuerdas Ark, lo que nos dijeron Sam y Elis hace tiempo atrás?

– ¿Acerca de destino verdad? Lo recuerdo.

– Esa vez nos dijeron que nosotros nos llevábamos bien porque tal vez nos conocimos en otra vida, ¿tú crees que sea verdad? El joven medito unos segundos.

– Hasta hace dos días, me costaba creer que exista otro mundo fuera del pueblo… me gustaría pensar que es verdad. Decía mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su novia. Luego ella se levanto y prendió una vela. – Ark, hay algo que quiero darte, cierra los ojos y extiende tus manos. El joven obedeció. Luego sintió algo en sus muñecas.

– Bien, puedes abrirlos. Al hacerlo el joven vio que tenía dos pulseras que tenían un fino trenzado el cual tenía colores distintos, luego de admirarlas Naomi también extendió sus brazos indicándole a Ark que también tenía las mismas pulseras.

– No sé si alguna vez nos conocimos en otra vida, pero con estas pulseras crearemos nuestro lazo que marcara el presente y nuestro futuro. Decía la joven maestra del telar mientras derramaba unas lágrimas de angustia. – temo no volverte a ver, decía.

– No te preocupes, te prometo… yo volveré. Ambos se estrecharon en un cálido abrazo, el cual se extendió por un tiempo y término con un afectuoso beso, que no fue como una despedida si no como el inicio de su relación que para cuando volviera de su misión seria oficial.

Los primeros rayos del núcleo central penetraban la ventana del joven quien despertó y se quedo contemplando a una dormida Naomi y que nuevamente le volvió a jurar que volvería con ella. El ruido de la puerta principal abrirse despertó también a la joven que al ver a su amado le saludo con una sonrisa.

– Es hora, decía Ark. Naomi asintió.

Noah, al llegar a la casa, lo primero que hizo fue ir a la habitación del Sabio, el ya lo esperaba y en sus manos estaba la extraña espada que vieron ayer, lo cual también le hizo recordar que no le habían preguntado por el arma.

– Noah, como sabrás Ark, tiene en su poder la lanza de diamante la cual le permite curar sus heridas, como has decidido ir con el no puedo dejar que vayas desarmado, por lo que te entrego esta espada. El joven empuño el arma y con la otra mano le quito la funda, la hoja era de un color plateado intenso, tenía extraño grabado.

– Esta espada, se llama Espada de Vórtices, esta no tiene el poder curativo que tiene la lanza pero su poder ofensivo es terrible, si aprendes a usarla podrás crear torbellinos que destrozaran cualquier adversario.

– No entiendo porque me da esta espada Sabio, se preguntaba Noah.

– Es porque quiero que tanto Ark como tu sobrevivan, la primera torre no se compara con las demás, debo advertirte, tengan cuidado en la tercera torre en adelante, la tercera, cuarta y quinta torre la custodian los guardianes y ellos son fuertes. Noah asintió y le prometió tener cuidado y regresar con vida.

Ark, Naomi y Duran estaban en el comedor esperando cuando Noah salió y con él lo acompañaba el Sabio. Ark de inmediato noto que en su cintura tenía la espada que vieron ayer.

– Así que la espada era para ti Noah, decía contento.

– Así es, con esta arma podre serte útil en las torres, decía muy confiado. Naomi se acerco donde estaban ellos.

– Noah, ¿ese collar… es? El joven asintió en silencio. – Ya veo, debes cuidarlo mucho.

– Así lo hare. Decía Noah.

Una vez más el grupo estaba en la salida de Krysta y el Sabio se acerco a los dos aventureros,

– Hay una última cosa que debo decirles. Ark y Noah se miraron mutuamente y luego miraron al Sabio. – La Quimera… aun vive y puede que se topen con ella. Las palabras del Sabio congelaron a Noah, quien apretaba los puños con gran fuerza. Ark vio la expresión de su amigo y no pudo evitar sentir impotencia ya que en ese entonces tanto el cómo Noah no pudieron salvar a Rina del ataque de la Quimera. El triste suceso activo el recuerdo de lo que había pasado en ese fatídico día.

Hace dos años el bosque que rodeaba a Krysta aun no estaba, sin embargo el Sabio ya tenía en mente esa alternativa, en aquel tiempo la amistad de Ark y Noah era destacada, pero así como ellos eran grandes amigos también había otra pareja que les empataba en ese sentido Naomi y Rina. Naomi quien una trabajaba con su madre en el telar y Rina quien recibió el legado de las técnicas de curación por parte de su madre, quien falleció cuando ella nació quedando huérfana y parte del grupo de huérfanos de Krysta. A pesar de su triste pasado Rina era una chica muy enérgica y llena de vida, tal vez la diferencia entre ella y sus amigos era su fuerza, puesto que era más fuerte que Ark y eso generaba su enojo y siempre despertaba su sentido de competencia. También era más fuerte que Noah, aunque nunca compararon fuerzas, después de que la amistad de Ark y Noah se fortaleció también lo hizo la de él y Rina hasta el punto de haber sido pareja, si tan solo no hubiese ocurrido lo de hace dos años.

– No es el momento de recordar el pasado, decía Noah, Tendremos cuidado si nos topamos con esa criatura. Ark se fijo en la mirada de su amigo, que mostraba enojo y nostalgia y entendió también porque ahora portaba el collar de Rina, quien fue tan importante para él, por lo que el cómo su amigo le encontró la razón.

– Noah tiene razón, tendremos cuidado pero si lo vemos no lo dejaremos ir tan fácil ¿verdad Noah? Su amigo lo miro y con su diestra empuño la espada que todavía estaba en su funda atada a su cintura.

– Es verdad.

Los tres ya estaban listos para partir, se despidieron de todos y Ark una vez más le agradeció a Naomi por las pulseras y después de eso emprendieron el viaje. A medida que se alejaban seguían moviendo los brazos en señal de despedía a sus amigos en Krysta, Ark aprovecho la oportunidad para agradecerle que lo acompañara. El tiempo avanzaba y la marcha continuaba al poco tiempo después se encontraron con la primera torre.

– Bien ya estamos aquí, ¿dónde estará la segunda torre? Preguntaba Noah.

– Es mejor que veamos el mapa, decía Yomi. Ark asintió y convocó el Atlas mágico a sus manos.

– Bien, según esto, deberíamos ir hacia el norte… ¡justo ahí! Señalo con el índice. –Tenemos que cruzar por ese camino entre las dos montañas que está ahí.

Continuaron caminando hasta que llegaron a la ruta que atravesaba las montañas. Avanzaron con más cautela y mientras avanzaban el aire comenzó a sentirse más denso, de pronto el piso comenzó a estremecerse y al mirar hacia arriba vieron como grandes trozos de cristal comenzaban a caer, al notar esto los tres comenzaron a correr lo más rápido que pudieron, cuando lograron cruzar las montañas dieron media vuelta para ver qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo y notaron que una gran cantidad de magma estaba saliendo de la punta de los cerros, este magma caía y bloqueo esa depresión por la cual los viajeros atravesaron. El magma envolvía las dos montañas, esto genero la preocupación de los jóvenes puesto que una vez terminada la misión tenían volver.

– ¿Que podemos hacer? Se preguntaba Ark.

– No lo sé, decía su amigo. – Pero tendremos que pensar en eso después, hemos llegado a la segunda torre.

Próximo Capitulo - La Segunda Torre.

Arco de los Guardianes


End file.
